


Sometimes Good Girls Do Finish First

by WordsOfMyReality



Series: Warehouse Living [1]
Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:16:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 36,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5444603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsOfMyReality/pseuds/WordsOfMyReality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A softer, more yielding Alex, 8 years post-Litchfield becomes enamored with a new woman. Will Alex’s new life and her past mesh to ensnare the woman of her dreams or will her past haunt her? This Piper, while mostly the same character, is previously unknown to Alex while Alex’s past remains unchanged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. May I join you?

**Author's Note:**

> I do write under a different name, JessTerr, on fanfiction.net. When I made my account on this website, I decided to go with a name that I've used in previous writings.

“It’s the unknown that draws people.” ― E.A. Bucchianeri, _Brushstrokes of a Gadfly_

~~~

Piper looked up from her computer as the long legged, ivory skinned woman slid into the booth across from her. Tilting her head sideways with a curious look on her face, Piper just stared, taking the woman in. She had black hair pulled back away from her face and black school teacher glasses.

"Alex." The woman announced, a small smirk reaching in her rich green eyes.

"Piper."

Alex stretched her hand across the booth table. Piper simply ogled. "Hi. May I join you?" Piper slowly closed her laptop lid and reached over to shake Alex's hand.

"It seems as though you already have," she retorted. "I suppose you can stay." The curiosity was getting to Piper but she was determined not to show it. Nor to really speak. She wanted to know what this woman was about.

"Why thank you. I've been watching you quite some time. Like hard, hoping you'd notice and at least glance in my direction. You some have mad concentration skills kid. I finally gave up and just came over here." Alex kicked back as much as the booth bench would allow and crossed her legs. "What does a gal have to do to get your attention?"

"Come sit in my booth, I suppose. So Alex, what's your end game here?"

"End game? Nothing really. I haven't been able to keep my eyes off you since I walked in. You captivate me. And that's rare. Since I couldn't get your attention the indirect way, I decided to take the direct approach."

"And now that you have my attention, Alex, what are you going to do with it?"

"Well Piper, that depends on you." Alex’s smiled turned sultry.

Piper could feel the blush rising on her face and ducked her head to hide the red. She'd never had a woman come on so strong. Then again, she'd never had a woman come on to her at all. Piper didn't know where the blush came from but she was intrigued to see where it might go.

"So. Alex."

Alex did not immediately respond. The silence was not uncomfortable as the two women looked at each other. Alex's eyes shifted back and forth as she scanned Piper’s face trying to judge her thoughts and her reaction to the invasion of her space. "What were you working on that demanded so much of your attention?"

Piper’s eyebrows raised. "Do you really want to know or are you simply making conversation?"

"I don't make idle conversation. How am I going to get to know you if I don't ask questions?" Alex's voice had a deep tone, raspy.

Piper shook her head briefly to clear her mind. "It's a response to a request for proposal. I work for an education software company and the state is looking for a solution similar to one our company provides. It's due next week. There are too many distractions at my apartment. So here I sit, slaving away at the electronic typewriter, trying to make sense of all of this legal mumbo jumbo. I think I've hit a block though because I haven't been able to conquer the couple of sections I've been working on the last hour. It's driving me crazy."

"Hmmm." Alex paused, her smile turning almost to a smirk. "So it DID work."

"What worked?"

"I came in, oh, about an hour ago. And here I thought you were ignoring my stares." Both women laughed as Piper reached over and playfully slapped Alex's arm.

"Thanks Alex. Thanks a lot. So now that you have my attention...what are you going to do about my proposal?"

Alex's eyebrows raised. "Proposing already? And here I thought we just met." She reached across the table and took Piper’s hand. "I guess I'll have to think about that."

Piper froze. Alex had caught her off guard, which was the obvious plan. Piper entwined her fingers with Alex's. Alex's skin felt so soft. She had never held a woman's hand before and wondered if her skin felt as soft to Alex. Her thumb caressed Alex's then moved to each fingertip. Piper seemed mesmerized by the touch, by the sensations, by the feel. Alex was silent, eyes locked on Piper’s. She watched Piper stare at their hands.

Finally Alex reached across the table with her other hand and gently placed her fingers under Piper’s chin, lifting it up. Piper looked at her. "What are you thinking Pipes?" Alex's brows furrowed.

Piper’s eyebrows shot up at Alex’s use of the nickname. "I don't know Alex. I don't know." Piper slowly drew her hand back and leaned back in the booth. She took in a deep breath and let out a deep sigh. Piper definitely didn't know what she was thinking but she knew additional work on her proposal would be doomed that day.

Alex grinned at Piper. "It's nice to know I have your attention now. I was beginning to think I had lost my touch."

Piper smiled back. "Your touch, eh? So do you often try to pick up random women in coffee shops?"

Alex's eyes went wide in mock surprise. "Try? Ahhh she doubts my abilities." They both laughed. "Seriously though. Thanks for letting me interrupt your work."

"Oh I had been working well past my prime time. I'm glad you came over. You are....amusing."

"Amusing? Of all of the words you could choose, and you choose amusing. I'm trying to decide if I should be insulted." Alex sat back in the booth and began to stare at her fingers, ticking words off. "Captivating, intriguing, stunning, interesting? Maybe. But amusing??" Alex looked back up at Piper. "Come on Pipes. Surely I rate better than amusing?"

Piper smiled sweetly. "We'll see."

"Will we now?" Alex raised her eyebrows once again.

"Perhaps." Piper had decided that this might be an adventure she would like to be on. Coy would be how she travelled.

Alex nodded. "Now I'm amused."

"So Alex. Since you interrupted my mojo and invaded my space, I think it's only fair you take me to dinner."

"You do, do you?" Alex chortled. "This is turning out easier than I thought."

"Dinner Alex. It's just dinner." Piper slipped her computer into her bag.

"It's better than lunch and it sure as fuck beats sitting in a coffee shop not drinking coffee! How does Italian sound? I know just the place."

"It sounds perfect."

Both women slid out of the booth. Alex placed a light hand on Piper’s back and gently guided her towards the door. Chill bumps raised on Piper’s arms at Alex’s touch. She didn't know where these feelings we coming from but she decided to just go with it.


	2. Grecco's

“There's nothing more romantic than Italian food.” - Elisha Cuthbert  
~~~  
Alex held the door to Grecco’s open for Piper as they stepped into the small establishment. Piper’s eyes grew wide and she took it all in. She leaned back into Alex's chest and whispered. "I feel like I have been transported to Venice."

She could feel Alex's smile as Alex whispered into her ear. "You have. I'll tell you the story at the table." Alex snaked one arm around Piper for a gentle squeeze.

Suddenly a tall, lank man came bursting from the kitchen shouting in Italian. He reached around Piper, grabbing Alex into what could only be called a full body hug. He swung Alex around before gently placing her down. He looked at Piper, eyeballing her up down, then turned back to Alex with another barrage of Italian, motioning towards Piper. Alex threw back her head and laughed.

"Tony Junior meet Piper. Pipes, this is Tony." Tony gently grasped Piper’s outstretched hand and smoothly brought it to his lips.

"It is certainly a pleasure to meet such a lovely woman as you Piper. Any friend of Alex's is always welcome in my el restaraunte." Tony motioned to the interior of the establishment. "Come. Let’s find you a good table, yes?" The women followed Tony into the dimly lit interior. There were maybe ten tables scattered about with seating for another half dozen at the bar. Tony settled them at a small table tucked in the back corner, adjacent to the fireplace.

Alex raised her finger as if to ask for something. Tony silenced her with a small clucking noise. "You know the rules signora. When you come to my house, I make the decisions."

Alex laughed. "Yes Tony. I know. I know. Your father would be so proud of you. Grazie."

When Tony departed, the silence was palpable. Finally Piper spoke. "That was ummmmm interesting."

"I guess I should have warned you. I know the proprietario. He's quite the exuberant man."

"You think?" Piper laughed. "This place is gorgeous Alex. And it smells heavenly. I've never even heard of it. However did you find it?"

"Oh it's a long story. It can wait. Oh. Do you have any food restrictions or things you dislike? Tony was very serious when he said we make no decisions tonight. I hope that's okay."

Piper smiled. "I'm very adventurous. And it's fine. Besides I have already made my decision tonight."

One of Alex's eyebrows shot up, but she remained silent. And smiled. She moved her chair slightly towards Piper. "So Piper. Tell me everything I need to know about you."

“Where should I start?” Piper bubbled.

Maybe the missionary position then you can work your way up to something more exotic, Alex thought but she didn’t dare say. She would frighten the poor woman off.

Piper gave Alex a quick rundown about her undergraduate career, teaching stints, and her brief career with her current company. Eventually Piper realized she had been taking non-stop except the brief pause for Alex to approve the wine brought out by the waiter. About halfway through their second glass, a salad and two smaller plates where brought to the table.

Alex reached for the fork and large spoon to split the salad between their two plates. Piper took advantage of this time to watch Alex. She knew what Alex looked like. But she had not really gotten time to study her. The taller woman’s pale face was framed by her dark hair, striking features. Alex was simply gorgeous. There was no other word for it nor for the allure that was drawing Piper in. Piper decided she had talked enough for the time being so the women began their salads in silence.

A small moan escaped Piper’s lips. "Are you enjoying it?" Alex asked with a smile on her face. "Insalata di Arucola"

"In English please?"

Alex chuckled. "It's a simple arugula salad with pears and gorgonzola, dressed with a light vinaigrette."

"Well it's delicious. I never knew a simple arugula salad could taste so divine. Wow."

"If you enjoyed that, wait until you taste the pasta." Alex reached around the plates and grasped Piper’s hand again. When Piper didn’t draw her hand away, Alex smiled softly. "I like touching you Piper. I hope that's okay."

Piper swallowed hard, nodding slightly. She was afraid to break the spell or to try to shake the butterflies that had seemingly overtaken her stomach. Again she ducked her chin to hide the blush that was again creeping up her face though it was doubtful Alex could see that well in the dark interior of the restaurant. She very much liked Alex touching her. It seemed so… natural.

"So," Piper murmured when she finally managed to find her voice. "I've seem to have monopolized the conversation."

"I like hearing about you." Alex didn't offer anything else, instead choosing to caress Piper’s palm with her index finger.

Piper gulped. "Okay. Yeah well enough about me for now. What's the story of this place? Why do I feel like I'm really in Tony's Venice home?" Piper was trying to steer the conversation to neutral territory.

Alex laughed softly. "You are. We'll take a tour after dessert."

"That's all I get?" Piper asked incredulously.

"That's all you get."

The women finished their salads in silence, Piper painfully aware of the other woman’s hand covering hers.

Soon another silent server slid another platter of food between them, again with two plates. There were six large diver scallops atop a bed of thin, black pasta. Piper immediately missed the warmth of Alex’s hand when Alex moved to divide the food. This time, before withdrawing her arms to her side of the table, Alex gently picked up Piper’s silverware. She cut off a small piece of scallop, twirled some pasta on the fork and speared the scallop. Motioning with her head, she moved the food laden fork to Piper’s mouth. Piper complied by opening her mouth, closing her eyes, and taking the bite. Chewing slowly, Piper savored every layer of flavor from the dish. Try as she might, she could not stifle the appreciative moan. She slowly opened her eyes to find Alex's eyes boring into her.

"That," Piper acknowledged, "was a sexy bite of food."

Alex's tongue slightly teased her lips. "That," she raspily whispered, was a sexy bite." After quite a lengthy silence with the women's gazes locked on each other, Alex broke the stillness as she looked down. "Nero de Seppia Linguine con Capesante."

"In English please?"

"Diver sea scallops over squid ink pasta with an oil and herb sauce." Alex started eating and motioned to Piper’s plate. "It's best when it's hot."

They pasta course was consumed in comfortable silence. The only noise was silverware against plate along with brief crackles from the fireplace. The servers kept the wine and water glasses full then quickly cleared the empty plates. Alex again stretched over to grasp Piper’s hand, rubbing the palm with her thumb. Piper sipped her wine, simply gazing at Alex.

This time, it was Piper who broke the quietness. "You, Alex, are an enigma."

"What do you mean?" Alex laughed. "And here I thought I simply amused you."

"Imaginably so." Piper replied. "Then again I may have chosen a more appropriate word earlier. Captivating. I can't quite put my finger on it yet. But...you have definitely peaked my interest. And I must say that NO woman has ever done that." She gently squeezed Alex's hand.

"None?" Alex asked with her now signature single eyebrow raised.

"None." Piper replied with finality.

"Then I am honored," Alex softly avowed. "And I will respect that honor."

Small cups of cappuccino were placed on the table along with a small tiramisu dessert, one fork. It was Piper’s turn to raise her eyebrows.

"What can I say," Alex chuckled, "Tony has his ways.” Alex released Piper’s hand and positioned her chair as close to Piper’s as possible. The rest of the meal was spent with Alex alternating bites between Piper and herself.


	3. Comfort in Silence

“That's when you know you've found somebody really special. When you can just shut the fuck up for a minute and comfortably share silence.” ― Quentin Tarantino, Pulp Fiction  
~~~  
Piper was spent. She pushed back from the table. "That," she exclaimed, "was perfect. I could not eat another bite. Thank you Alex. I cannot recall ever having a more perfect evening."

"The pleasure has been all mine. I assure you. The companionship has been better than any meal that could have been served. Would you like a little history about Grecco’s?"

"Definitely."

"As I'm sure you have surmised, Tony is from Italy. I knew his father, Antonio Senior, quite well. This building is a fair replica of his parent's restaurant in..." Alex paused and looked at Piper questioningly.

"Venice?" Piper asked incredulously. "Wow," she responded as Alex confirmed her guess.

"The Venetian restaurant was crafted from their original family home. We are in the original living room, which is now the dining area. The bar area was the formal dining room." Alex stood and offered her hand to Piper. "Would you like to see the rest?"

"I'd love to. These are things dreams are made of." Piper grasped Alex's hand tightly.

"Indeed. Yes they are. Especially for this family"

They meandered towards the front. They got to the small reception area which had a few seats. "This was originally a sitting room, and this is the way to the kitchen." As they walked into the kitchen, each of the staff greeted Alex in turn. She then introduced Piper to the workers. A rotund woman in a chef’s apron seized Alex and embraced her long and hard, chattering away in her ear, in Italian of course. When Alex finally managed to pull away, she said, "Piper, I would like for you to meet Bella. Bella is Tony Junior's mother and the head chef."

Bella brought Piper into a huge hug and kissed both her cheeks. "I'm glad to see Alex bring a friend into our humble home. You make her happy, eh?" Bella then patted Piper’s cheeks.

Unsure of how to respond, Piper thanked Bella for the delicious meal. Alex bade her goodbyes and they headed through the kitchen and up a small set of stairs. They found a cozier room with two overstuffed chairs and loveseat placed in front of a smaller fire. On the coffee table were two small sifters of brandy.

Alex chuckled as she sat on the loveseat, gently pulling Piper to settle next to her. "My, haven't you made quite the impression on my Italian family tonight. It seems as though they have pulled out all of the stops." She handed Piper one of the sifters. “Here’s to the Grecco’s.” They toasted and slowly sipped the brandy.

"Do you mean this is not the treatment all of your women get?" Piper teased.

Alex got very still. And quiet. Finally she looked softly at Piper and replied. "No Pipes. I only come here alone. This is my private place. I've never brought anyone here before."

Piper again did not know how to respond. She sipped her the warming drink. Then she leaned over and gently kissed Alex on the cheek. "Then it is my turn to be honored. This is even more special than I thought." She settled into Alex and snuggled closer as Alex wrapped her arm around Piper and held her. Then they sat and enjoyed their brandy with the crackling fire as the only noise.

~~~~~~

Alex awoke, slightly confused at where she was. When she saw the gorgeous blonde nestled against her side, she realized exactly she was. I guess I fell asleep Alex thought to herself. It looks like Piper did, as well. Alex remained very still so as to not wake Piper. She hoped to preserve the moment as long as possible. She could see her watch; it was close to 3 am. I sure hope Pipes doesn't have to work today. She pressed her lips gently against Piper’s hair, smelling in her scent. Peaches? She tightened her arm, pulling Piper in closer and kissed her head again.

Piper stirred slightly and moved yet more closely to Alex. Piper then draped her arm around Alex’s stomach. Alex’s nipples involuntarily hardened. Alex sucked in a breath, held it slightly then slowly released it in an attempt to calm herself. She could stay here the rest of the night. But not knowing Piper’s schedule, she needed to come back to reality. She kissed Piper’s head again. "Babe, wake up," she whispered. "As nice as this is, it's time to wake up."

Piper stirred some more. "Mmrrr. Why? Comfty."

It was all Alex could to not laugh at how adorable Piper was as she woke up. "Because it's almost 3 am you. I need to get you home."

"Mmmm. Why?" Alex’s arousal increased as Piper snuggled closer. Alex was certain Piper could not miss her now rock hard nipples.

Alex shifted more and tilted Piper’s head back. Kissing her on the cheek this time, she whispered, "because. It's time." It took every ounce of Alex's control to not really kiss Piper. From Alex's understanding, Piper had never had a lesbian experience. As much as she wanted Piper in that perfect moment after the perfect evening, she respected Piper and wanted Piper to make the decision in full consciousness.

Piper squinted her eyes open. "Alex?"

"Yes."

"Where are we?"

"We are upstairs at Grecco’s. We both fell asleep last night.”

“What time is it?” Piper yawned.

“3 am. You need to wake up." Alex removed her arm from around Piper’s shoulder to stretch. Piper immediately missed the warmth and wanted it back. But there is no way she could say that. So she sat upright and stretched out herself. "Wow. I ummm we must have been tired."

"We talked the night away and I'm sure all the alcohol contributed. I'm sure that might have been part of Tony's ulterior motives last night! I'm surprised Bella didn't cover us up. But I bet she didn't dare venture up here." Both women laughed. "Of course I protected your honor and didn't take advantage of you."

Piper remembered the soft kisses that had woken her up and wondered to herself if she would have minded much had Alex gone further.

Piper looked into the ashes of the fire that had long since burned out. She stretched her arms upward and pulled at the muscles of her torso. She then reached out to Alex, pulling Alex up into a hug. "Thanks again for a lovely evening," Piper whispered into Alex's ear. She kissed the bottom of Alex's ear and was rewarded with a small shiver. "Let's go." She grasped Alex's hand and led her back down the stairs. Alex let them both out and locked up the restaurant with a key from her keyring.


	4. My Kingdom for a Kiss

“That all-consuming kiss that truly means something. Sharing with that special someone you can’t get out of your head, so that when your lips finally do touch, it’s electric, cosmic. Mmm, you feel it everywhere. They stir your emotions, your heart, your very soul. When you find that right person-that kiss is truly everything…all consuming, earth shattering, epic! In that moment, it’s undeniable that your soul has found its mate, you are home.” – Alter Ego  
~~~  
This time Piper made it a point to walk as close to Alex as possible. Something about Alex made her feel comfortable. Safe. Piper wasn't sure what else she was feeling. But it was nice. Alex wrapped her arm around Piper’s shoulders, pulling Piper into her body.

They walked along quietly until they arrived at the coffee shop where they had met. Alex turned to face Piper. "Is this goodnight?" Piper asked.

Alex pressed her lips to Piper’s forehead. “Someone has a proposal to finish and I doubt she can finish it with no sleep."

"I've had sleep." Piper giggled coyly. "Why do I feel you are being cautious with me?" Piper laid her head on Alex's chest.

"Because I am." Alex responded. "I told you I respect you. I sort of feel like this is all an out of body experience for me. But that's okay. I kinda like it."

"Out of body, hmmm?" Piper snaked her arms inside Alex's jacket pulling her close.

"Play nicely Pipes."

"Oh, I am! Would you like to share some coffee?"

Not wanting the night to end, Alex turned toward the coffee shop door. "Sure."

Piper grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the street. "Let's go then." Piper led a confused Alex across the street to an old warehouse. The building had three floors, each converted to a condo. They rode the freight elevator to the third floor. Piper pulled up the gate door and unlocked the gate. They walked into an open concept condo. "Welcome to my home."

"Wait. You are working in your home. Get distracted. So you go to the coffee shop. Across the street." It was Alex who was now even more curious about this woman.

"Yes. The second floor is inhabited by an artist, Michael. He paints and works with metal. He does most of his metal work in the back courtyard. So it can get quite noisy in here. But who is going to complain for the love of art. Oh and meet Felix." Piper pointed at the black cat snaking himself between Alex's legs. "I hope you aren't allergic. He likes you."

"No. I'm not allergic,” Alex laughed as she reached down to scratch Felix's head. "Hi there buster."

"Find yourself a seat." Piper busied herself with grinding some beans and putting on a pot of coffee. "I hope you don't have anything against Costa Rica. I picked this up fresh from a plantation in my last trip. There is no fresher coffee unless you are actually at the plantation yourself." Piper felt herself babbling. Despite having spent the last twelve hours with this woman, she suddenly found herself nervous.

Oh my gosh. Why did I invite her back to my place? Did I make my bed this morning? Oh my oh my oh my. Why did I start thinking of my bed? Piper’s thoughts were coming in 100 mph so it seemed.

Piper then remembered that she hadn't come home the evening before. "Felix," she called. "You must be starving." She poured Felix some food. No cat came running. That's odd, she thought. She took a few steps towards the living room and saw Alex lounged out on the largest of the couches, one arm tucked behind her head, the other hand lazily scratching a big black cat laying across her stomach. "Traitor!" She exclaimed. She did not know who to be more jealous of. Alex or Felix.

"What can I say?" Alex laughed. “He does indeed like me. Cream and sugar please."

"Cream and sugar?" Piper questioned confused.

"Yes. The coffee smells delish."

Piper was categorically glad Alex couldn't see her blush now. She could not recall a time ever being this flustered. Piper fixed two coffees and placed a large, steaming mug in front Alex and then retreated to her favorite oversized chair. Tucking her feet beneath her, she sipped her coffee.

"Hmmm." Alex took a sip. "Wow. This is good stuff. Do I need to banish Felix?"

Piper was confused. "Felix? Huh?"

"You know. Your cat. I kinda like you sitting next to me." Alex's deep, raspy voice was sultry, in a teasing way. Her green eyes were sharp, enthralling. Piper felt she could get caught up in them for hours.

"Ummmm."

"Ahhh get her in her own environment and she goes speechless. I'm serious. Come over here Pipes. Please?" Alex pats the space next to her.

Piper obliges and again tucks her feet beneath her so she can lean against Alex.

"Better. And thank you for the coffee. Again it really is good. Maybe we’ll have to go to Costa Rico and try the really fresh stuff like you said." Piper’s heart soared at the pronoun usage.

The women finish their coffee, neither feeling the need to fill the silence with conversation. "Would you like another?" Piper asks.

"Then I would really be up a while. Don't you have to be functioning tomorrow? Well today? You have a proposal to complete. See I listen!"

"Oh the pieces left are all the legal mumbo jumbo. I just can't do it. I'll pass it off to legal on Monday. That gives me two days to relax. We have been so busy, so I need the break."

"Legal mumbo jumbo." Alex chuckled.

"What?"

"Hmmmm nothing. Just you. You are intriguing."

"I'm intriguing? And you are an enigma! So now what?"

"I'm not quite sure. But what I am sure of is that I would like to see where this goes. I like you Piper."

"I like you, too Alex. So does Felix and that makes you good people."

Alex scoffed. "I wouldn't go that far. But thanks." Alex placed her empty mug on the table. She gently takes Piper’s mug and does the same. "C'mere." She slowly laid down, deep in the huge cushions on the couch, pulling Piper in front of her. "Be my little spoon."

"What? Your spoon??" Piper was laughing. “Is that some freaky lesbian term?"

"What? No! Haven’t you heard that term before? Think about it. Spoons fit perfectly together. Nevermind. Shhhh just lay here." Alex caressed Piper’s side with one hand as they lay relaxed.

"Mmmm kay." After a while, Piper spoke. "So Alex, what's your story?"

Alex stiffened slightly then immediately relaxed. "What do you mean?"

"I talked about me all through dinner. So what about you? What's your story?"

"Mmm well what do you want to know?"

"Okay. What kind of work do you do?"

"Non-profit."

"Don't make me pull teeth here Alex. Come on. You know so much about me and I know nothing of you except you have some incredible adopted Italian family!"

Alex laughed. "Okay. I work at a GLBT non-profit organization downtown. Mostly I help people work through their problems. It's pretty rewarding work. Then twice a month I volunteer at the homeless shelter doing pretty much the same thing."

"Wow aren't you the all-around do good girl of the year. But seriously. How admirable. Not a lot of people can say that."

"I could say the same for you little Ms. Teacher." Alex squirmed as Piper reached around to pinch her. "Ouch stop that." Alex grabbed her hand and pulled her closer. "I'm 38. Ugh. I lost my mom when I was 23. I don't think I'll ever get over that completely. It was quite a tumultuous time in my life. But I'm a survivor. Here I am. In the loft of a lovely woman, enjoying myself quite much."

“I’m sorry to hear about your mom. As much of a pain as mine is, I suppose I am fortunate to still have her.” Piper lay still for a while. She then slowly turned around to face Alex. Alex's glasses were pushed up atop her head and her mouth was inches from Piper’s.

Alex's breath hitched as she was able to see exactly how crystalline blue Piper’s eyes were. The heat between them was palpable.

Piper looked at Alex. "I'm going to go change into something more comfortable." Piper paused and laughed as Alex's eyebrow raised and her heartbeat quickened. "Maybe sweats and a t-shirt? We are about the same size. You are just a little taller. Would you like to change?"

Alex gulped. "Sure."

Piper looked at her slyly and slid backwards off the couch. She went around the two large pillars to the bedroom area. "Sweats okay?"

"Uh yeah." Alex could not calm her heart. She was sure Piper could hear it beating from across the loft. She sat up and shook her head in an attempt to clear her thoughts. Suddenly she was hit in the face with flying clothes.

“There you go. Bathroom is this way, to the right. The light is on.”

Alex stood and adjusted her jeans. She realized that she was soaking wet. "Oh my," she thought. "What am I getting myself into? I swore to Nichols I'd never date another straight girl. Ahhhh oh well." Alex made a mental note to call Nichols soon. Nichols always was able to talk sense into her. Alex grabbed the clothes and made her way to the bathroom.

Alex emerged from the bathroom in the blue sweatpants and Smith t-shirt Piper had given her. She actually felt better after washing her face and pulling her dark hair back, securing it with a borrowed ponytail holder. She figured what the hell since they were already sharing clothes! She had held the clothes to her face and breathed deeply. They smelled so fresh. So Piper.

When Alex came out, Piper, too, was changed, sitting back in the same spot. "I have to say this is much more comfortable. Besides. I have an ulterior motive. I've had such a good time with you. I don't want it end." Piper looked up at Alex who was standing in front of her. "Will you stay with me?"

Alex tried not to show how shocked she was. She made an attempt to play as cool as she usually was. "That depends Pipes."

"On?"

"If you can pay the price."

Piper gulped. She wasn't sure if she was ready for that. But for some reason she was desperate to keep Alex there. "Which is?"

"Kiss me."

Silence. Piper breathed a small breath of release. That would be no problem. She had wanted that all night.

Alex thought she'd pushed too far. But she'd already gone there so she asked. "Piper. May I kiss you?"

Piper nodded her head slightly. Alex's stomach dropped. She gently placed one knee aside Piper and straddled her lap with the other. Alex cupped Piper’s face with her hand and gently stroked her cheek. Alex leaned down and kissed Piper’s other cheek. Piper drew in a sharp breath. "Are you sure?" Alex whispered as she kissed Piper’s ear. Piper again nodded. Alex kissed Piper’s neck and Piper placed her hands on Alex's hips.

"Kiss me, Al. Please." There was such an ache in Piper’s voice that Alex was no longer interested in stretching out the anticipation. Alex cupped Piper’s face with both hands and gently pressed her lips to Piper’s. It seemed like forever then she slowly backed away and looked at Piper. Piper’s head was back against the couch and her eyes were closed. Suddenly Piper’s hands slid from Alex's waist to her shoulders. She pulled Alex to her roughly and kissed her. Hard. Alex's tongue deftly slipped against Piper’s lips. Piper immediately responded in kind, opening her mouth for Alex, allowing their tongues to intertwine. Alex moaned, sucking Piper’s bottom lip into her mouth.

"Gawd Piper," Alex whispered into Piper’s mouth as Piper urgently kissed her. "I've done nothing but think of kissing you since I walked into that coffee shop yesterday afternoon."

"Then don't stop," Piper retorted. She tightened her hold on Alex's shoulders, pulling Alex against her body. Alex remained straddling above Piper so Piper turned to lay on the couch, pulling Alex so she was directly on top of her. Their kissing slowed from feverish and urgent to a much slower, tender pace.

Alex moved to press her lips against Piper’s neck, her throat. She moved down to kiss Piper’s stomach and quickly back up envelope Piper’s mouth with hers. Alex shifted her body off the top of Piper’s, moving to her side, while still kissing her.

"Mmm Alex. Why did you move? I liked where you were." Piper implored softly in a begging voice. She sucked Alex's lip into her mouth.

Alex groaned. "Because you feel good. A little too good. "

"So come back Alex. Make me feel good." Piper pulled Alex's face closer so she could kiss her deeply. Her tongue found Alex’s, teasing it, sucking it into her own mouth.

Alex groaned again. "Piper. I really like you. But…"

Piper sighed. She turned further sideways so she could better face Alex. "Alex. You are such a good person. In so many ways."

"Don't be so sure of that Pipes. I just don't want to rush anything. You have me so turned on right now. But I also know that good things come to those who wait. I don't know what it is about you. But something is telling me to wait."

"Al."

"Yeah Pipes."

"I'll wait with you. If that's ok. "

Alex grinned. Of course it's okay. C'mere. You need some rest. And yes, I'll stay." Alex pulled Piper into her chest. "Good thing this couch is so huge otherwise I might HAVE to take you to bed." Both women laughed. Alex kisses the top of Piper’s head again. "Shhh now. Sleep."


	5. Breakfast

“All happiness depends on a leisurely breakfast.” - John Gunther  
~~~  
Piper awoke to two of her favorite smells, bacon and coffee. She also woke with a huge grin on her face. She kneeled on the couch and looked into the kitchen. Never would have she had dreamed she'd wake up to a fair skinned goddess cooking breakfast in her kitchen. "Good morning sexy. You sure do look good in my clothes."

"Well look what Felix drug in. Good morning back to you sexy. I hope you don't mind me making myself at home. I normally don't cook for my one night stands but since we didn't sleep together, I figured it would be okay."

Gawd she truly is about the sexiest thing I have ever seen, thought Piper. Which is odd since before yesterday, I'd never thought any woman was sexy. Piper excused herself to the bathroom to make short work of the essentials to include taming her blonde hair and brushing her teeth.

Piper went into the kitchen and wrapped one arm around Alex's waist, pulling her slightly into her so she could kiss her. "Again. Good morning. Have you had coffee yet?" Piper pulled two cups from the cabinet and approached the carafe.

"No. It just finished brewing. Felix told me to go out on the fire escape to grind the beans. He insisted. He also asserted he gets canned food in the mornings." Alex shrugged. "Who am I to argue?"

"That little turd," Piper grumbled as she handed Alex her coffee. "Damn you are good to have around the house. Maybe I'll keep you."

Alex's heart melted just a little more as she grinned. "It's only breakfast. Now make yourself useful and set the table."

"Well yes ma'am." Piper stole another kiss and got to work. Soon both women were seated, enjoying the start to the new day. "I could get used to this, you know."

"What?"

Piper pointed her fork at the food and at Alex. "This. You."

Alex got a strange look on her face then grinned. "I'm counting on it."


	6. Perfect Second Date Dinner

"I'm not nervous, but I have butterflies in my stomach. Or at least I will, because I just swallowed a bunch of caterpillars." ― Jarod Kintz, This Book is Not FOR SALE  
~~~

Piper was freaking out slightly. Alex needed to go home for a little while. Piper had suggested that it would only be fair since Alex had arranged such a wonderful dinner the night before AND had cooked breakfast that Piper should be allowed to cook her dinner tonight. It took a little convincing but Alex finally relented and they agreed on 6:30.

But Piper was stuck. How was she going to top what Alex had done for her? Piper panicked. She broke down and called Polly, her best friend.

"Polly!! I need your advice. I need the perfect second date dinner."

"What????? Second date? I didn't even know you had a date. Where have I been? Tell me about the first date. You are cooking dinner on the second date. Who are you and what have you done with Piper?"

"Polly!" Piper whined. "I don't have time for all that. I have to cook dinner. And it has to be perfect. So much happened yesterday. It was so incredible. Ugh. I don't have time for this. Help me. She'll be back at 6:30!"

"Wait. What??? Yesterday? SHE? Back? Piper did you sleep with a woman last night? Hang on. I'll be right over. I have to hear the whole story. You clean your loft. Keep yourself distracted or something. I know the standards in your fridge. Because I’m the perfect friend, I'll even stop by the store. See ya in 45. Kisses."

Before Piper could stop her, Polly had hung up. "Well this could be a good thing. Polly will help clear my mind. I hope." Piper was flustered beyond all imagination.

By the time Polly arrived, Piper had gone through her entire closet and had decided on the proverbial little black dress, one she'd bought last month when she was feeling sorry for herself. She'd never worn it but felt this was the perfect opportunity.

Polly took a look at the outfit laid out and whistled. "You sure aren't messing around. You just met this woman. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were falling head over heels for her. This better just be a girl crush Pipes. You are too hot to be a lesbian. Flannel doesn't suit you." Polly laughed as Piper playfully punched her arm.

"What's for dinner Pol?"

Polly began unpacking the main groceries to subside Piper’s well-stocked pantry. "You sounded so frantic to have a perfect date dinner. So. We are having the largest porterhouse steak the butcher could find, one to share. Add to that your famous herb roasted potatoes and steamed lemon broccolini. I got one of those molten chocolate lava cakes that you can just heat up during dinner. It works out pretty well and then you don't have to worry about baking."

"Oh Polly," Piper shrieks. "You are the best." Piper threw her arms around Polly's neck.

"Yeah yeah. Let's get this prep work going so a) you don't freak out and b) I can hear all about this first date." Holly grabbed the new potatoes and began quartering them while Piper seasoned the steak so it could start to come to room temperature.

Making short work of prep, soon they were sitting at the counter with glass of wine. Piper told her absolutely everything. Polly normally was very talkative. But today she was shell-shocked and just sat there with her mouth open.

"So," Piper questioned. "What do you think?"

"Ummmm I think you've gone bonkers. But after watching you smile for the last hour as you tell your tale, I can tell you are genuinely happy. And if this makes you happy, you have my full support. Just no flannel."

They both laughed. "Oh gawd. Look at time. Polly will you pop the potatoes into the oven and feed Felix? I need to shower and change clothes."

When Piper emerged from getting ready and Polly made her last minute adjustments and gave her final approval, Piper rushed Polly out the door.

"What? I did all this work and I don't even get to meet her?"

"NO. I love you Polly but go home. It's 6:15. She'll be here any minute. "

"Geesh. You are wound tight. Ok ok I'm leaving. Have fun and I want details. Love you."

~~~

Piper was finally alone. But almost everything was set. She double checked that the wine was chilled and the table was set just perfectly. She'd lit some scented candles throughout the loft earlier to give a fresh smell. She heard the freight elevator start grumbling its way up and her stomach clenched. Piper went to wait by the door.

When the gates opened, Alex stood there, holding a bouquet of fresh flowers and bottle of wine. Alex’s eyes were downcast as she murmured, "I wasn't sure the dress code so..." Alex stopped talking in mid-sentence as she looked up and saw Piper. Both women stared at each other. Alex had an emerald green dress which made her eyes absolutely pop with a string of pearls that break up her neckline, what neckline there was. Alex gulped. She slowly looked Piper up and down. "You uhhhh look nice."

"You clean up pretty well yourself. You sure were hiding those legs yesterday. I thought I might be over dressed but then I thought I always have sweats." Piper knew she was rattling. "Oh. Come in. Please." She reached up to kiss Alex.

Alex offered the flowers and purred, "They reminded me of you. Fresh, bright, happy and they smell great!"

Piper blushed and took the bouquet. "Thanks. Let me put them in water. Make yourself at home. There is some wine already open. Why don't you pour us some?" Piper took a few gulps of air. Alex was even sexier than she had remembered. She was definitely in trouble. Piper put the flowers in a vase and placed them on the dinner table. "Thank you so much for the flowers. They are stunning" she said to Alex. Just like you.

They moved to the living room and Alex handed Piper one of the wine glasses. Then kissed her softly again. Piper sighed. Alex looked puzzled. "Why the sigh kid?"

"Your lips are the softest thing I have ever touched. Is kissing all women like this or just you?" Piper kissed Alex again.

Alex chuckled. "I don't know. I've never kissed myself. But if it helps ease your busy mind, Your... lips.... are.... like... rose... petals." Alex paused between words to softly kiss Piper. Alex moaned softly. "Very silky." Piper pressed into Alex, her tongue flicking the edges of Alex's mouth, teasing her lips open - nipping and biting. Alex gently placed her hands on Piper’s arms and backed off the kiss. She gazed into Piper’s eyes. "As nice as this is and as much as I want you, if we continue, we will never have dinner. And that would be a bad idea because a) I'm starving and b) what you had laid out looked scrumptious. So my dear. We must behave."

Piper said nothing. She smiled, stole one last kiss, and went to the kitchen. Alex joined her on a barstool to keep her company while she cooked. There was playful banter back and forth until dinner was ready. Piper lit the candles and served Alex what she hoped was her perfect second date dinner.


	7. The Proposal ;)

“When I’m good, I’m very good. But when I’m bad, I’m better.” – Mae West

~~~

Piper again sat next to Alex on the couch, with Alex’s arm draped over her shoulders. This felt just so right to her. Weird. Fast. But right. "Alex."

"Yes."

"Will you stay with me again tonight?"

"Of course Pipes. Anything you want."

"Anything?"

"No. But I'll stay the night."

Piper got up and pulled Alex up. "I still have your sweats." Alex grinned. "But let's use the bed tonight. It's much more comfortable." Alex kissed the back of Piper’s neck then went to get changed.

The lights were out and Piper was already in bed when Alex came out of the bathroom. She stealthily slid into bed next to Piper then – Alex froze. Piper was not wearing the t-shirt and sweat pants from the night before. Piper was wearing a thin spaghetti strap camisole and tiny lace panties. Alex about shit. Fuck me.

"Um Piper?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't play fair."

"Who said I was playing?" Piper paused then implored, "Do I need to put on more clothes?"

Alex sighed. "Not if you are okay with me touching you."

"I'm okay with that," Piper whispered as she slid her hands up Alex's t-shirt. She pulled the shirt over Alex's head and demurred, "in fact let's even the playing field some." Alex moaned as Piper crawled on top of her.

"You sure don't play fair. But I like it." Alex slid her hands up Piper’s camisole and kissed the woman atop her deeply.

Piper whispered into Alex's mouth. "Again. I'm not playing."

~~~  
The next morning, both women lay in bed together languishing for more of each other. "Why is this so hard," questioned Piper.

"Hard? Being with you has been easy. I enjoy your company Pipes. I enjoy our banter. And I enjoy the lack of pressure to jump into sex which could mess things up." Alex kissed Piper on the cheek.

"It's hard Al. I just met you. And I want you. I've never looked twice at a woman before. Now there's you. I think about your constantly and I can't keep my hands off you. I want more. But I barely know you. What's gotten into me?" Piper set up on her elbows and looked at Alex.

"I don't know Piper. I can't speak for you. But this is different even for me. You have no idea how atypical. Let's spend some time and get to know each other. The rest will come."

"If you say so. Hey. You cooked breakfast yesterday. How about I do it today?"

Alex grinned. "Sure because I had something I wanted to ask you." Piper looked puzzled. "Do you trust me?"

"Are you half naked in my bed and not had sex with me? Yes I trust you."

"Ummmm you know that proposal you haven't finished? I have a little experience. Do you mind if I take a look at it while you make breakfast?"

Piper was perplexed. "Hell I don't care. Just don't delete it. If that happens, you'll never get your chance with me." She leaned over to kiss Alex. The password is Felix1.

Alex sat at the bar with the laptop while Piper puttered in the kitchen. Apparently Alex was deep into the proposal because she barely responded except for a quick kiss and a thank you at the proffered perfect cup of coffee. Alex certainly had some mad typing skills.

"Alex. Alex! Breakfast is ready. Come on. Put that thing up. Certainly I'm more interesting and you need food." Piper reached over and pushed the laptop out of the way so she could slide a plate of food in front of Alex. "Wow. You really are into that proposal." The rest of breakfast conversation centered on Alex asking clarifying questions. Piper was certainly confused. As soon as breakfast was finished, Alex grabbed the laptop, promising she was almost done.

~~~

As Piper placed the last dish in the drain rack, Alex proclaimed, "I'm done!!" With a proud look on her face, she turned the computer towards Piper. "See what you think." She went around and wrapped her arms around a silent Piper.

When Piper finished reading, she slowly spun the bar stool around to face a still grinning Alex. "What. Was. That?" Alex's face fell as a look of worry replaced the smiles. "Alex. All of the legal language is perfect. The corrections you made on my rough parts are amazing. This is a perfect proposal for that RFP. Who are you?"

Alex's grin came back and she started bouncing. "I told you. I work at the GLBT center and volunteer at the homeless shelter helping people. I just didn't tell you the whole truth. I told you that I had some really low times after my mom died. Well about five years ago, I decided to make my luck change. I went back to school and got my law degree. The work I do at the center and shelter is legal work. I provide quality legal work to people who really need it but can't afford it. I almost told you when you busted out talking about the legal mumbo jumbo portion of the proposal. But at that point, I didn't think you'd let me help. So what do you think?"

Piper was stunned. "I think you are amazing. Thank you so much and my company thanks you as well." Piper wrapped her arms around Alex's neck. Starting behind Alex's ear, Piper ran her tongue down Alex’s neck, all the way down to her shoulder, across her throat and up to her chin. Piper kissed up Alex's chin and back behind the other ear. She could feel the chill bumps rise on Alex's arms. Piper slid her hands up Alex's arms to her shoulders and across the front of her shirt. Piper gently sucked Alex's earlobe and slipped her hands beneath Alex's shirt. Alex shuddered at the first touch of Piper’s hands. Piper slid both hands up to gently, briefly cup Alex's breasts. Alex threw her head back then whimpered as Piper ran her hands to Alex's shoulders and around to her back. Releasing Alex's earlobe, Piper whispered. "You'll only let me kiss you. Now. Where shall I kiss you?"

Alex stood shakily then paused a moment to collect her thoughts. She bent her legs slightly and picked Piper up to carry her to the bed. "Where?" Alex responded. "You can kiss me in your bed."


	8. The Truth Shall Set You Free

“Love is only made more valuable by the risk of heartbreak.” ― Alessandra Torre

~~~  
Piper heard the FaceTime ring on her iPad. Glancing at her watch, her face burst into a grin. She'd lost track of time. Alex, of course, was right on time. Piper jubilantly answered the call. "Hi Al! I miss you so much."

"I miss you, too, kid. But you come home Friday! And not a moment too soon for me!"

Alex and Piper had continued to see each other when time allowed. Since submitting the proposal, Piper’s work had exploded. She had been called to the state capitol for several rounds of discussions, and they were inching closer to the final stages. Many people had worked hard to get this state contract. But in the end, Alex's work pushed their proposal into another bracket. This along with her regular clients meant that Piper had seen very little of Alex. They depended on FaceTime to stay connected when Piper travelled. In fact, Piper had been gone over a week this time.

"Do you know what today is?" Alex had a shit eating grin on her face.

"Wednesday?"

"No dumb ass.” Alex’s grin softened into a gentle smile. “One month ago today, I walked into a coffee shop and was blown away by this beautiful blonde woman who has taken my world by storm." Alex was even more adorable when she was this excited. "I want to do something special this weekend Pipes."

"Al. One month ago today, a gorgeous dark haired beauty changed my life. And I, too, want to do something special."

"Great. I'm glad we get to see each other. Did you have something in mind?"

"Yes."

The women locked eyes for a moment. Piper’s eyes were twinkling with meaning.

"Oh," Alex exclaimed. "OH." Now she stammered.

"Al. Is that still off the table? I feel like I'm ready to move forward with our relationship." Piper was perplexed. She thought Alex would be ecstatic.

"Ummm yeah. Yeah of course. I mean no. It's not off the table. I think you know how I feel." Alex paused. "But Pipes, we need to talk. Can I come over Friday when you get home?"

"Alex. You are scaring me. Why can't we talk now?"

“I think it’s best we talk in person.” Alex’s nervousness was un-nerving.

“Alex. No. Our weekend time is too precious to be spent ‘talking’ about things that are probably insignificant anyhow.” Piper had a gnawing feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Uhhh ok. It's just that. Well you know how private I am about my past. As my feelings for you have deepened, I've given things a lot of thought. If move forward, I want to do so with all my cards on the table. That's only fair. Then you can decide before we turn the last corner if you still want to take that walk with me."

Tears were forming in Piper’s eyes. "Al. I don't understand. Are you breaking up with me before we've even had a chance?"

"Oh Piper, no. No darling. No. I just want to make sure you know me. All of me. You always say what a good person I am. And I always say I’m not. Well I used to be a pretty shitty person in fact.”

“Go ahead.”

“Are you sure Pipes? I don’t want to lose you. But I know if we are going to take this relationship to the next level, I need to come clean.”

“Go ahead please.” Piper was freaking out inside. She’d never seen Alex like this.

Alex sighed. She couldn’t look at the camera. “When I was 20, I tried to meet my real father. It was a total disaster. While at my father’s, I met Fahri, a man who worked for a guy named Kubra. I didn't know where my life was going so Kubra gave me a job. I got involved pretty deeply with an international drug smuggling ring trafficking heroin. And I was damn good at it. I had a girlfriend who travelled the world with me. Once I was in a bind and I convinced her to transport a large sum of money to Brussels for me. Well, the next time I was in a bind, I asked her again. Huge mistake. She broke up with me. The day she was leaving to fly back to the states, I got a call that my mother had passed away. I asked her if she'd stay a little while longer to help me get through my grieving. She turned around and left anyway. She left me at what I thought was my lowest point in life."

Tears were rolling down Alex's face and she still couldn't look at Piper. Piper just let her talk.

"Well it only got worse from there as I started taking heroin as an escape from the pain of losing the two most important people in my life on the same day, my mother and the woman who I thought was the love of my life. I was so fucked up Piper. Beyond fucked up. Eventually the cartel shipped me back to the states since I wasn’t much use to them. A few years later, many members of the cartel, myself included, got busted. Everyone that got named went to prison, everyone they could catch that is. Some of us made deals for reduced sentences. I was such an angry, fucked up person at that point in my life. I still felt betrayed when she left me, so I named her even though she only carried for me once and I hadn't seen nor heard from her in eight years.”

"She only got fifteen months while I got substantially longer. But we ended up serving time together in Litchfield prison in upstate New York. We kind of got back together, off and on. It was a very toxic relationship at best. Now I can see that my prison time was the lowest time of my life, lower even then when I was a heroin addict. The best day of my life then was the day she was released. It was then I began to heal. I got interested in school. I was able to finish my bachelor’s degree while I was locked up and take a good close look at where my life was headed.”

“When I was finally released, I was able to start my new life. I only have one real connection to my past. The whole time I was making money hand over fist running drugs, I was sending money to my mom and socking away in untraceable accounts. I haven't touched those monies but it's nice to know it’s there. My ‘inheritance’ has done quite well and enabled me to get my law degree after my release. Now I work where I'm needed most without regards to personal comfort. That part may seem shallow but I grew up dirt poor. This is my single concession to my past."

Alex finally looked into the camera with her tear streaked face. "This is who I am Piper. I have not been a good person. I’m an ex-con, ex-addict and heroin smuggler. These are all my secrets. These are the things you needed to know about me. If you choose to no longer see me, I will respect that. It will hurt a great deal, but I will understand. I care very deeply for you. More than I think you know. But I lay my cards before you. The decision is yours."

Piper and Alex looked at each other. After a short while, Piper spoke. "I don't know what to say right now Alex. I need some time to process all of this."

Alex nodded as she felt her heart breaking.

Piper brought two fingertips of one hand to her mouth and kissed them. She then slowly moved her hand towards the iPad camera. "I'll be home Friday. I still would like to see you. Will you come over?"

"Seven?"

Piper nodded.

Alex mirrored Piper’s move to send kisses to the camera then disconnected the call. She then curled up in a ball in the middle of the bed and cried herself to sleep.


	9. Stop Being So Dramatic

“No matter how much you anguish over tomorrow, or torment yourself with yesterday, you can’t escape the certainty that it is forever now.” ― Jim McHarg

~~~  
All day Thursday and Friday, Alex was beside herself. Over the past month, she had constant daily contact with Piper. They texted continuously and had nightly FaceTime calls. When Piper did not call Thursday, Alex did not either. She did not want to intrude further.

Friday morning, Alex was awoken with a text message. The elation she felt when she saw it was from Piper was quickly deflated as she read the message. The rock in her heart grew larger as she read. “Can’t make it tonight.” Alex hung her head. Another text chirped. “Saturday? Same time?” Alex wavered between hope and despair as she sent her reply. “Sure.”

Alex fought the tears threatening to consume her. She was a ball of nerves. She so wanted to call Piper. Instead decided to call Nichols.

“Fuck Vause. You look like hell.” Nicky didn’t mince words when she saw Alex’s gaunt, tear ridden face. “Where the fuck have you been and why did you call me looking like you are strung out?”

“I’m sorry Nichols. I broke my promise. I am so sorry.” Alex could not keep the tears from flowing.

“What promise Vause? What are you talking about? Calm down.”

“I fell in love with another fucking straight chick.” Alex laughed. “Then I had to go and tell her all about myself. What am I going to do Nichols? I think I lost her.”

“Whoa. Slow down there Vause. Why don’t you start at the beginning? That’s always a good place to begin.”

Alex spent the next two hours telling Nicky about the last month. She told her everything. “I had to be fair to her Nichols. I couldn’t keep a secret like that. I mean who wants to fall in love with an ex drug dealing felon addict? I can’t get past the swirling darkness in my brain long enough to land on anything.” Alex buried her face in her hands.

Nicky laughed. “Vause. Quit being so dramatic girl. It doesn’t sound like you’ve lost her. You only told her yesterday and she still wants to see you tomorrow. She just needs a day or two. Let her process. And as far as the straight thing goes, she doesn’t sound so straight to me. So you are off the hook there. Just keep treating her good. It’ll be okay. And when it is, I want to meet this woman who has tamed your wild ways. I love you Vause.”

“I love you too Nichols. Thanks for talking to me.” Alex signed off.

After showering, Alex felt much better. Her mind seemed clearer. Soon enough, she’d find out what Piper was going to do. She headed to work in a better frame of mind.


	10. I'm Tired of Waiting

“It's a good sign but rare instance when, in a relationship, you find that the more you learn about the other person, the more you continue to desire them.” ― Criss Jami, Killosophy

~~~

Alex was caught in a crossroads as what to wear to see Piper on Saturday night. What did one wear when she was possibly going to be dumped? She finally decided on a simple pair of jeans and her favorite stolen Smith t-shirt, the one Piper had loaned her the first night they had met. It had never quite made it back into Piper’s wardrobe. Alex snuck it into and out of Piper’s wash so it would keep smelling like her, but Alex wore it all the time.

Alex was prompt, 7 pm sharp. She had stopped to get a small bouquet of daffodils, Piper’s favorite flower. She figured the gesture might win her some points. Alex kept rubbing her sweaty palms on her jeans. She could feel her heart in her mouth as the freight elevator slowly rose the three floors. A look of confusion crossed Alex’s face as the doors opened to a darkened loft. Shadows were flickering on the back wall. Alex checked the time on her watch. It was 7 pm on the dot.

“Piper,” she called out. “I’m here.” Silence. “I brought daffodils. They are your favorite.” Alex stepped into the loft, pulling the elevator shaft doors closed behind her. “Pipes?” Movement in the back caught Alex’s attention. “I know we have a lot to talk about. I understand if you…”

“Put the flowers on the bar.” Alex was interrupted. “Come here.” The sound of a striking match met with the flare of another candle being lit on the other side of the bed.

Alex lay the flowers down and cautiously took off her jacket. “Piper? What’s going …”

“Shhh. Just come here.”

Alex could see a hand in the shadows with a finger motioning towards her. Alex advanced. Piper stood beside a post that divided the space between the dining and bed rooms. She had on a deep red negligee.

Alex’s mouth dropped. “Piper?”

“I said shhh.” Piper advanced to Alex and silenced her by pressing her lips firm against Alex’s. Piper’s hands slid deftly beneath Alex’s shirt and made short work of pulling it over Alex’s head. She swiftly unclasped Alex’s bra, allowing it to drop to the floor.

Alex was shocked. “What…”

Piper again covered Alex’s mouth with her own, silencing her. She intertwined the fingers of one hand with Alex’s and guided Alex’s body towards her bedroom, gently pushing Alex back onto the bed. “Just lay down. Relax.” She reached over and unsnapped Alex’s jeans, sliding them from her long legs. Piper then slowly and sultrily undressed herself down to the small strip of cloth serving as panties and laid next to Alex.

“Alex. Kiss me.”

Alex rolled towards Piper, taking in all that she saw in the flickering candle light, touching Piper, running her hands up and down Piper’s near naked body. She leaned into Piper and kissed her. Slowly and gently. Moans escaped both women’s mouth. Alex gave every bit of attention to kissing Piper as she could. Alex ran her hands across every exposed bit of skin. She cupped Piper’s breasts in her hands then broke the kiss. Her lips and tongue trailed down Piper’s chin, throat, finding her breasts.

As Alex gathered Piper’s small breast into her mouth, Piper’s breath took a sharp intake before she grasped Alex’s hair, pulling Alex’s head into her body. Alex found Piper’s other nipple and caressed it before moving her mouth to the other breast to give it equal attention.

Alex moved one leg between Piper’s and pressed into her center, feeling the damp heat building between Piper’s legs. Alex moved her mouth down, kissing Piper’s stomach, then breathing into that thin strip of cloth covering Piper’s crotch. Alex teased each side of her panties with her tongue then slowly licked her way back up to kiss Piper some more. Piper’s breath was coming in raggedly. She pressed her crotch into Alex’s leg.

“Touch me.” Piper begged.

“I am touching you.” Alex grinned at Piper.

“Please.”

“Good things come to those who wait.” Alex kissed Piper again.

“I’m tired of waiting.” Piper rolled Alex over and dipped her head to suckle on Alex’s breasts.

Alex moaned in ecstasy. “Piper!”

Alex reached for Piper and pulled her back to Alex’s mouth. Alex grasped Piper’s hips, pulling her crotch harder onto Alex’s leg. Reaching around, she grabbed Piper’s ass with both hands and rocked her against her leg. Both women’s movements became frantic and Alex could tell that Piper was right on the edge. Alex slowed. Despite Piper’s whimpered protests, Alex removed her leg from between Piper’s and sat up, wrapping her legs around Piper’s waist. Both women were sitting, Alex’s legs atop Piper’s.

Alex took Piper’s face in her hands and kissed both her eyes, her nose, and her mouth. “I thought I had lost you.” Alex smiled at Piper.

“Shhhh. There is plenty of time to talk later.” Piper kissed Alex again.

Alex placed her hands on Piper’s ass and squeezed. She then slid one hand over Piper’s hips to her inner thigh. Using her other hand to hold Piper’s panties out of the way, Alex explored Piper’s wetness gently with one then two fingers. Piper sighed and tilted her head back.

“Look at me,” Alex whispered. “I want to watch you.”

Piper leaned back forward and locked her eyes with Alex’s. Alex’s tongue played outside her lips and her fingers toyed with Piper’s wetness. Piper’s breath deepened with each stroke. Alex slowly slipped one finger into Piper. Piper gasped and closed her eyes.

“Look at me,” Alex again whispered.

Piper looked at her achingly. Alex slowly withdrew the single digit, immediately replacing it with two. Piper tried to raise her hips to give Alex more room. Alex pushed deep but slow. She began to move rhythmically in and out of Piper, motivated even more by the whimpers escaping Piper’s throat. Alex’s thumb found Piper’s swollen clit and gently pressed down. A weakened look crossed Piper’s face as she stared at Alex. “Please.”

“Yes.”

Alex continued her movements and gently laid Piper back on the bed. Her mouth replaced her thumb on Piper’s clit and Piper gasped once more, grabbing Alex’s head. Alex began to increase the speed and the depth of her thrusts, pushing against the building tension inside Piper’s body. Piper’s body tensed and seemingly exploded as Piper screamed, “ALEX!” She collapsed on the bed as Alex moved to kiss her inner thigh, laying her head on Piper’s stomach. Alex’s fingers slowed but did not stop, slowly building the tension again as Piper came over and over again.

~~~

Piper woke in a tangle of sheets and a dry mouth. Her body ached yet felt full and satisfied at the same time. She looked over to see Alex next to her, stomach down, her hair spread out on the pillow. The night before slowly came back to her. Alex had finally made love to her. Of course Alex was no match for the negligee Piper had spent hours picking out on Saturday. But then again Piper was no match for Alex’s unbridled passion the night before.

Piper slowly slipped from the bed and padded to the refrigerator for some water. She stealthily returned to bed gulping the water, relishing its cool relief on her throat. As she slipped between the sheets, Alex began to stir. Piper kissed her.

“Good morning beautiful woman in my bed. Would you like some water?” Piper offered the glass.

“Mmmm sure. But I’d rather have you.”

“You had me. And you have me.”

Alex’s heart skipped. “Piper…”

“Not now Al. Not now.” Piper took the glass from Alex and placed it on the night stand. She snuggled back beneath the sheets into Alex’s arms. “Just hold me.”

“Of course Pipes.” Alex kissed the back of Piper’s head and dozed back to sleep.

The next sensation Alex remembered feeling was the moist heat growing between her legs. She struggled to clear the cobwebs from her head to see a blonde head of hair. Piper was working on her breasts and apparently had been doing so for a while as Alex’s nipples were rock hard and Alex was quite wet. Alex reached down to caress the side of Piper’s face. “Good morning again.”

“Yes indeed.” Piper dipped her head further and began to slowly lick at Alex’s crotch. “Yes it is indeed.” Piper buried her head in Alex’s crotch as Alex’s hips rose up to allow Piper a better angle.

Alex reached one hand behind her to grasp at the sheets while the other stayed entangled in Piper’s hair. Soon Alex was writhing in bliss and moaning, begging for release. Her body shuddered repeatedly as her orgasms wracked her muscles.

Piper wiped her face on the sheets as she made her way back up Alex’s lank body. “Are you sure you are new at this?” Alex questioned.

“That’s funny,” Piper responded. “You kept asking me that last night.” Both women laughed. “Things just feel really right with you. It’s pleasant. Plus I’ve found a good teacher.”

Alex arched an eyebrow. “Hmmm.”

“You make me feel safe Alex.” Piper wrapped her arms around Alex and settled into her chest. “I feel like nothing will ever hurt me as long as I’m with you.”

Alex’s heart warmed. “I’ll try my best Pipes. I’ll try my best.”


	11. Acceptance

“Understanding is the first step to acceptance, and only with acceptance can there be recovery.” ― J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

~~~

"I'm glad you finally came home Pipes. I've missed you." Alex and Piper had finally made it out of the bed to the kitchen.

Piper slid a mug of coffee to Alex. "I missed you, too. I wonder if we can arrange all homecomings to be like this."

Alex chuckled. "Yeah. Ummmm thanks for that."

"No. Thank you."

"Hey Pipes." Alex had a serious look on her face. "Really. You don't know what it means to me for you to accept me. I've been so scared of losing you to the truth."

"Alex, regardless of what you say. You ARE good people. Our past forms us into who we are today. But our present defines us. And you are good people. I won't say that I wasn't shocked, but it only took a short while for me to realize that I needed to define you based on the person that I know. I respect you even more so for telling me." Piper walked around the bar to Alex. Gently kissing her, she caressed Alex's face. "I want you in my life. Okay?"

Alex returned the kiss. "Okay."

" So is that how you know Antonio? The cartel?"

"No!" Alex chortled. "His family had come over on tourist visas then Antonio got sick. Unfortunately Antonio did not make it. Bella, Tony, and Lucca overstayed their tourist visa and decided to try to start a restaurant. Eventually they had to face the music with immigration and I met them in a free legal aid clinic I helped at during law school. I helped with their visas and worked out arrangements for their business. For that, they are eternally grateful. It's extra special to see people I've helped claw from the depths of despair who have gone on to great successes. They are my family. I'm glad we went there."

"Alex."

"Yeah Pipes?"

"Don't ever doubt your goodness again."

"Hmmm."

"Pipes?"

“Yeah?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"I kinda thought I already was." Piper drained her coffee. "Yes Alex. I'll go steady with you," Piper deadpanned.

Alex snorted and about spilled her coffee. "Ass."

Piper wrapped her arms around Alex. "Yes but I'm your ass."

Alex stared into Piper’s sapphire eyes. "I heart you."

Piper started. Smiling she said, "What? Is that some pussy way of telling me you love me?" She looked back at Alex who had cocked her head. Piper grinned and concurred, "I heart you, too."


	12. Families Can Suck

“Burst down those closet doors once and for all, and stand up and start to fight.” ― Harvey Milk

~~~  
Piper approached her parent’s home with dread. She absolutely abhorred the weekly family dinners, but seeing that she had missed them for the last six weeks, she knew she had to go. She detested this one even more because she had to leave Alex behind. On the drive over, she had made up her mind that this would be the only family dinner she joined without Alex. Alex was becoming an increasingly more important part of her life, and she did not want to spend more time away from Alex than was necessary. Her job dictated enough of that already. Besides, she wanted her family to share in her happiness. She pushed open the door to find her father, Bill, and her brother, Cal, in the living room, watching football. 

“Well look who the cat dragged in,” Cal exclaimed as he leapt up to give Piper a bone crushing hug. “I’ve missed you sis.”

“I’ve missed you, too, Cal. Dad.”

“Piper. Your mom will be pleased you finally came to your senses and joined us for dinner.”

Piper started to interject but stopped. She just rolled her eyes behind his head and headed to the kitchen.

“Hey Mom, what can I do to help?” Piper began washing her hands. She didn’t dare say anything else.

“I cannot believe you have not been her in over a month Piper Elizabeth. I know I raised you better than that. What has gotten into you?” Carol’s tone was sharp and biting. 

“Mother, look. Work has been busy and other things have come up in my life. I just haven’t had time.” Piper took the carrots her mom was peeling and began the chore.

Carol rinsed off her hands, dried them, and then threw the towel down angrily. “Well you could have let me know.”

“I did let you know Mother. I texted you each week to let you know I wouldn’t be here. Why are you so angry?” Piper struggled to keep her voice calm. It wouldn’t do for her to lose her temper.

“A text. Is that all I deserve? These dinners are to bring us together as a family, so that we don’t lose sight of what is important in life. And all I warrant is a text? Like I said Piper, I raised you better than that.” Carol pulled a roasting pan from the oven and set it aside so the meat could rest. “Finish those carrots now. You will make dinner late.” Carol would say nothing more, simply busied herself in the kitchen finishing dinner.

Piper was seething. How dare her talk to me that way? Cal sometimes is gone for months. This is ridiculous. Mom’s such a bitch. She finished the carrots and silently pushed the bowl to her mom. The tension was so thick, it could be cut with a knife. So rather than stay and instigate another outburst from her mother, Piper retreated to the living room.

“How have you been Dad?” Piper handed him the new beer she had brought for him from the kitchen. 

“Fine, I suppose,” Bill grunted. “You really have your mother in a tizzy Piper. You should be nicer to her, you know. She is your mother.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Piper asked incredulously.

“It means,” Cal interrupted, “that when you don’t show up, it’s all we hear about. You know how mom is.”

“Well I’ve been busy.” Piper wasn’t about to get into details just yet. She was steeling her nerves. She hadn’t even decided how she was going to tell her family, but for some reason she was petrified and what was about to happen. “But I’m sorry that the two of you have had to bear her wrath. Dinner is about ready. I need to go set the table.”

Soon the family was seated around the table, and plates were all full. Cal was the first to break the silence. “So Piper, what have you been up to lately?”

“I have been traveling non-stop with work so it seems. We are on the short list to get a huge bid from the state.”

“That’s exciting news Piper.” Bill was trying his best to be supportive.

Piper smiled at her father. “Yes it is. I would have a new role as project manager and who knows what doors that would open.” Piper took a deep, calming breath and added, “I’m seeing someone.”

Carol’s face lit up. “Finally you are coming to your senses. That’s what you need – to meet a nice boy and settle down. What does he do for work?”

Piper flinched at the pronoun usage but wasn’t quite ready to address it. “Lawyer.”

Carol looked even more pleasantly surprised. “Well Piper why didn’t you tell us before? That certainly explains why you haven’t been to see us.” The frown she had worn since Piper came into the house softened. “What’s his name?”

Piper took another breath and plunged ahead. “Alex. And Alex is a she, not a he.”

Carol dropped her fork and turned ashen. Bill coughed. Cal looked at Piper, “That sounds great sis! Alex, the lawyer! So when do we get to meet her?”

“No!” Carol was vehement. “A woman?? Piper! What has gotten into you? No!” Carol reached over and slapped Piper. “You will not bring a woman into my house.”

Piper placed her hand on her burning cheek. “Mom what has gotten into you? Didn’t you just say to me this afternoon that it’s important to not lose sight of what’s important in life? Well Alex is important to me.” She rubbed her cheek absently, unbelieving that her mother struck her.

Bill looked at Piper with gentle eyes. “Carol, calm down. She’s our daughter for crying out loud.”

Standing up angrily, Carol shouted, “No daughter of mine is going to date a harlot. I will not have such a sin cross my threshold. Alex,” she sputtered bitterly, “is not and will never be a part of my family. She’s not welcome.”

Piper grit her teeth and stood. “If Alex is not welcome here, then I’m not welcome here. Consider this my notice Mother. I will not return to this house until Alex is invited to come with me. So much for family.” Piper threw her napkin on the table and stomped out of the house.

Back in the car, Piper felt strangely relieved. While her mother’s words were disappointing, it was a relief to have told her family about Alex. She no longer had to hide. And she would definitely be holding to what she had said. She would not step foot in that house again without Alex.

~~~  
Piper poured herself a tall scotch when she arrived home. Wine was not going to cut it tonight. She fed Felix and grabbed her iPad, calling Alex.

Alex was quick to answer and grinned from ear to ear as she greeting Piper. “Well that was a quick dinner babe. How is your family?”

“Who knows, we didn’t get that far.” Piper took a long swig of her drink.

“Damn babe, is that scotch? Do I need to come over?”

“Naw, I don’t think I’ll be much company. You don’t have to worry about me going to Sunday dinners anymore. I’m all yours. I told my family about you today. Alex, the lawyer.”

“And?”

“My wonderful mother made it quite clear that you were not welcome in her house. Ever.”

Alex scoffed. “Well I don’t have a problem with that. Your mom sounds like a bitch. Sorry Piper, but I’ve never liked the way she’s treated you.”

“I told her that as long as you weren’t welcome, I wouldn’t be there. Fuck her. I don’t like going to those dinners anyway. She’s so uptight all the time.”

“Pipes, that’s a big decision. You can’t just cut off your family like that.”

“I’m not Alex. My mom made that decision for me. You are important to me. I’m sticking to my guns on this one. Where I go, you go. Period.”

Alex’s chest was bursting with pride with Piper’s words. “I support whatever decision you make babe. Of course I’m glad I don’t have to give you up on Sundays. Now are you sure you don’t want me to come over?” Alex wiggled her eyebrows making Piper laugh.

“No I think I need to be alone. But I’ll call you again before I go to bed. Felix sends his purrs. I love you.”

“Scratch Felix on the head for me. I love you back.”

Piper noticed the text notification flashing on her phone. It was from Cal. “Way to spice up dinner sis! I’m proud of you for standing up to Mom. I can’t wait to meet Alex. XX” Piper smiled. Leave it to Cal to make her feel better. Of course her brother would accept her.


	13. Squeal Like a Girl

“A story to me means a plot where there is some surprise. Because that is how life is - full of surprises.” - Isaac Bashevis Singer

~~~

"That's the last box ma'am." The movers held out a clipboard for Alex to sign.

"Thanks guys." She handed the driver a tip. "I'll make sure to tell Tony what a good job you did."

After the freight elevator doors closed, Alex surveyed the loft. The roomy abode had definitely gotten smaller with the addition of the boxes from Alex's apartment. Piper would be gone another three days. Alex hoped to have most of her things unpacked by then to ease the stress of her moving in.

As much time as the women spent together, they had decided that it only made since for Alex to move in. The loft was considerably closer to the center and had more space. This separation was not as bad as the rest. The move and unpacking had kept Alex's mind busy. In the five years since her release from prison, Alex had not accumulated much stuff. Only some clothes and collectibles from her travels throughout the years. She was down to her last few boxes and decided to call Nicky. It was about time for an update. She sat her iPad up on the center bar and dialed up her prison pal.

"Vause!!"

"Hey Nichols. How's life treating you? I hope you don't mind me talking to you as I unpack. I decided to kill two birds with one stone."

"Naw. That's cool. So you two are shacking up now? That's great. When are you going to make an honest woman out of her?"

"Oh Nichols. One step at a time. Her job keeps her so fucking busy. It's crazy. I don't know how she does it and still finds time for me. Plus you know how I am about commitment."

"Geesh Vause. Moving in with a woman is a sure fire way to avoid that commitment."

Alex laughed.

"When do I get to meet your new roomie Vause?" Nichols was evil.

"Fuck you Nichols. But seriously. Christmas is coming up and Piper has two weeks off. Her fucktard parents still refuse to meet me so she's boycotting family Christmas. I'm surprising her with a trip. Why don't you come up the weekend before Christmas and spend a few days? It's on me. Consider it your Christmas present."

"How nice of you fucker. Yeah I'll come. I can't wait to see you and to meet your new chick. Love ya Vause."

"Love you, too, Nichols. See ya soon."

Alex was excited. Although they talked regularly, she hadn't seen Nicky since Litchfield. Nicky had been her best friend and saving grace in prison. She didn't know what excited her more. Piper meeting Nicky or Nicky meeting Piper. Alex got back to unpacking. The phone call simply reminded her how much planning she had to do in a short period of time.

~~~

Alex heard the freight elevator start its rusty trip up to the third floor. She met Piper at the gate with a glass of wine. As she took Piper’s bag, she kissed her cheek. "Welcome home babe."

Piper sipped her wine and looked around the loft. "Wow," she exclaimed. "It looks amazing in here." Piper kicked off her shoes and meandered around the loft. "You fit right in."

Alex followed her to the bedroom area and put down the luggage. She wrapped her arms around Piper, kissing her more deeply this time. She tapped Piper’s chest. "It's because I fit right in here."

Piper’s heart fluttered. No matter how long it had been, Alex Vause still gave her chills. "I love you Alex."

"I love you Piper. Let's relax."

They curled up on the couch, bodies intertwined as one. "Remember the first time you came to my apartment?"

"Do I ever?! You were nervous as a nine tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs. Then your cute little self asked me to stay. I guess you should have defined for how long."

"It's okay. I kind of like having you around. I told you that the next morning even!" The women lounged in silence a little longer. "I'm actually looking forward to the holidays with you this year. Normally the holidays suck because my mom is an asshole. This year it's going to be awesome because she is an asshole." Piper laughed.

"Oh. About that. I have some things to talk to you about."

Piper’s eyes narrowed to slits. "You. May. Not. Ruin. My. Christmas."

"No, no. Not that. But the weekend before Christmas, how would you feel about meeting Nicky? She's been dying to meet you and I haven't seen her since we both got out."

"Well is that allowed?"

"What??! Yes! We are both off of parole and free from the long arm of the federal department of corrections rule. What do you say?"

"I'd love to meet Nicky! From what you've told me, she was instrumental in you cleaning up your act. So I owe her my gratitude."

"Don't tell Nicky that. Her head is big enough as it is. Great. I'm glad that's settled. Next topic."

"Next? What now?"

"Is your passport current?"

"Yes. Why" Piper questioned cautiously.

Alex pulled out a packet from between the couch cushions. She reached in and pulled out a passport. "This, my love, was a bitch to get. You make a deal with the feds and somehow they tend to forget. My lawyer went round and round with them for quite some time. Part of my plea deal was that I got to maintain my passport, simply restricted from certain countries. The feds didn’t seem to recall it that way, but after a few tussles and threats, it came in this week. So here is part of your Christmas present." She offered the packet to Piper.

"Alex. What did you do? And what do passports have to do with it?" Piper’s smile stretched across her face.

"Well again, remember my first night here?"

"In vivid detail."

Alex nodded at the packet. "Open it."

Piper dumped the contents between them on the couch. There were plane tickets and hotel vouchers. "Alex!!!!! Costa Rica? You remembered!!" Piper threw her arms around Alex's neck.

"Of course I remembered. I'm good people." Alex chuckled.

"And don't you forget it." Piper gathered the documents and placed them on the coffee table. She straddled Alex on the couch with one hand on each of Alex's cheeks. She looked into Alex's eyes and slowly moved her face in to kiss her. Pausing momentarily, she gazed into Alex’s emerald eyes. “Why do you treat me so well Al?”

“Because I love you.” Alex closed the miniscule gap between them and continued the kiss.

Deepening the kiss, Piper drew her hands down Alex's side to her hands. She pulled Alex's hands above her head and held them there with one hand. Piper’s other hand drew back down Alex's chest and up her shirt to her breast. Piper massaged Alex's breast and continued to kiss her hard. Alex's groans evidenced her pleasure. Alex arched her back, stretching her legs out. Still kissing Alex and holding her hands above her head, Piper reached down and undid Alex's jeans. Slipping her hand down Alex's pants, she immediately felt the damp heat.

Piper left a trail of kisses from Alex's mouth to her ear. "You. Are. So. Wet." Piper sucked Alex's earlobe. "What do you want Al?"

"You," Alex moaned.

Piper shoved her fingers into Alex who cried out. Pumping them in and out of Alex swiftly and hard, she ground her own self against Alex’s knee. "You already have me," she whispered.

Alex's breaths turned to pants and her groans turned to shrieks. "Oh Piper," she cried. "PIPER!!" Alex's abdomen turned rock hard and then released with a torrent of cries from Alex. "Don't stop! Don't you dare stop!" Then Alex's body shuddered and she screamed one last time before collapsing on the couch.

Piper released Alex's hands and fell atop Alex's heaving chest. The room was silent except for Alex's labored breathing. Piper tilted her head up and saw tears streaming down Alex's face. "Oh baby. Did I hurt you????" Piper was immediately concerned but Alex shook her head no. Alex's body began to shake as she cried. "Oh baby, come here." Piper rolled off of Alex and gathered her in her arms. "I'm right here Alex. I've got you babe. It's okay. Shhh" Piper rocked Alex back and forth. Piper continued to soothe Alex until her breathing calmed and the tears slowed. "Are you okay Al?"

"More than okay Pipes. Sorry about that. Nobody but my mom has ever loved me as much as you do. I've never felt this way.” Alex took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. “And you made me squeal like a girl!" Alex reached up and playfully punched Piper. "I do love you Piper Chapman. No matter what. I love you."

"I love you, too Alex Vause. Even if you do squeal like a girl."


	14. Nichols and Vause Reunited

“A friend is someone who knows all about you and still loves you.” ― Elbert Hubbard

~~~

Alex rapped on the hotel door. "Nichols! Open up ya fuckhead." Soon her knocks became much louder blows. "Nichols. Come on! I can get a key you whore. Let me in!" Alex was impatient to see her pal.

Suddenly the door flew open. "What? What do you want Vause? I can finally lock you out of my bunk and you come around disturbing the peace. You act like you are paying for this room or something."

Piper had backed up slightly to the other wall of the hallway as the wild haired woman careened out of the hotel room. She wasn't quite sure about the loud exchange.

Abruptly the woman reached out and wound her arms around Alex. "I thought you'd never get here Vause." She squeezed Alex tightly then backed up. Looking Alex up and down, Nicky exclaimed, "Damn you look good girl. Freedom must be treating you well. That or the exceptional specimen of a woman who is standing behind you. She’s terrified out of her wits Vause. I guess you didn't warn her of my somewhat boisterous nature."

Alex grinned and stepped aside. She reached for Piper and pulled her close. "Piper this is Nicky. Nicky-Piper. And hands off, Piper’s taken."

Nicky chortled. "Don't I know it Vause!" Nicky offered her hand to Piper. "It's a pleasure to meet the woman who has successfully tamed the beast known as Alex Vause."

Piper smiled as she took Nicky's hand. "It's nice to meet you Nicky. Or should I call you Nichols?"

"Hell no fucking way," Nicky shouted. "It's just that some habits are harder to break than others. Where are my manners? Come in, come in." Nicky stepped aside and motioned into the room. "These are some sweet digs Vause. Thanks!"

"No problem. I'm so glad you are here."

"What can I get you fine ladies to drink? The mini-bar is open."

The women sat a while visiting, enjoying the wine Alex had brought up rather than the minute bottles in the fridge. The atmosphere was surprisingly pleasant. Nicky asked a lot of questions of Piper who obliged and asked about as many of Nicky. Alex just relaxed and enjoys the company of her two favorite women, her hand resting on Piper’s back.

Nicky kicked back in the chair. "You two just make the cutest couple. I'm glad I finally got to meet you Piper. And I've missed you Vause."

"Yeah, yeah." Alex leaned forward to kiss Piper on the neck. "I don't know about you guys, but all this talk has made me fucking hungry. How about some chow?"

Piper laughed. Her normally mild girlfriend had turned brassy around her friend but that's okay. She had a feeling she was about to learn a great deal about her docile girlfriend. She turned and pressed her lips firmly against Alex's.

"Ack," Nicky chortled. "Get a room. I'm starved."

Alex rolled her eyes as she pushed herself up. “I’ve heard this hotel has a great gastro pub. The weather is a little frightening out. How about we eat there?” The women all nodded in agreement.

~~~ 

Soon the women were seated around a four-top perusing their menus. The first beers had arrived, various winter blends. Piper lay down her menu.

“So.” Nicky blurted and motioned to Piper. “Whatcha having?” Piper glanced at Alex as she normally deferred to Alex to order for her. Nicky quickly read between the lines and blurted, “you two are making me nauseated. But really Vause. I like this one. She seems to be keeping you in line. I can’t believe you are ordering for her.”

“What can I say?” Alex chuckled huskily. “New habits are hard to break.”

“Well what do we have here?” A new voice broke the table’s comradery. “A dinner party for three?” The woman took the empty seat.

“Ummm may I help you?” Alex puffed up her chest protectively.

“Polly!!!” Piper screeched. She sprung up and launched herself at the newcomer. “What a surprise to see you here.”

Polly returned Piper’s embrace. “What a surprise to SEE you! Where have you been hiding?”

Piper blushed and turned to the pair of silent women at the table. Motioning at each woman in turn, she introduced them. “Polly, I’d like you to meet Nicky. And this…” she grasped Alex’s hand, “is Alex.”

A knowing look crossed Polly’s face. “Ahhhh so this is the I-must-make-a-perfect-second-date-meal-for-Alex-Alex. I suppose you are why Piper’s name and picture are on the side of a milk carton.” Polly looked Alex up and down. “I must say I can certainly see why.” Polly snagged Piper’s blouse between her fingers. “At least it’s not flannel.”

Piper playfully punched Polly. “I know. I’m a bad friend. I’ve been meaning to call. I have just been a little, ummmm,., occupied. What are you doing here? Why don’t you join us?”

“Oh I can’t. I’m meeting Pete here for dinner. And I see he just walked in. Ladies, it was nice to meet you both.” She pointed to Alex. “You. I think that after monopolizing my best friend for the past three months that we should get to know each other a little better.”

“Sure thing Polly.” Alex reached her hand up. “It was nice to meet you as well.” Polly shook her hand then left to meet her date. “Well that was certainly interesting. I am not quite sure how I feel about ignoring your friends for me Pipes.”

“Oh it’s Polly. She’ll understand. But the hard part is over now that she’s met you.”

Nicky had a flirtatious look on her face. “So Piper. Your friend. She single?”

Piper rolled her eyes. “I’ve got your number Nicky. I’m not going to answer that question.”

Alex choked on her beer. “Yeah Nicky. She’s definitely got your number.”

The rest of the night went well. They feasted like queens and visited and laughed. What more could you ask of from good company. When it was time to go, Alex made arrangements to take Nicky sight-seeing on Sunday. Nicky kept trying to cajole Piper into joining them.

“No, I have work to do. Plus you two need some time to catch up. Eight years is a long time.”

~~~  
Piper settled next to Alex on the couch. “I like Nicky. She brings out a different side to you.”

Alex scoffed. ‘I’m not sure how I feel about that.”

“I think it’s cute. I think you are cute. I am glad you invited Nicky for the weekend. I loved getting to know new things about you. You have always been open and honest with me. But now I have the dirt!”

“Yeah the dirt. Prison dirt is so what I want you to know about me. On the other hand, I got to meet Polly. Now it’s up to you to let me learn more about Piper.” Alex rubbed her hands together in an evil way.

Piper laughed, leaning over and smooching Alex’s ear loudly. “Yes. Let’s do that immediately.”

 

\--

Alex spent the next day dragging Nicky all around town. They gossiped away, each catching up on the people the others knew about. They decided to have an early dinner before Alex dropped Nicky at the airport.

“I’m really glad you came to visit Nichols. I didn’t realize how much I’ve missed your foul-mouthed self.” Alex chucked Nicky on the shoulder.

“Why thank you Vause. It wasn’t so bad seeing you either. And thanks for the great digs. They beat cellblock A by yards! You seem happy, really happy. And content.” Nicky ruffled her already wild hair. “Piper adores you, and you deserve that.”

“I adore her, too, Nichols. I only hope I can keep her happy.”

“I don’t foresee that being an issue Vause. You’ve always been a good person. You just never wanted to believe in yourself.”

“I’m going to marry her Nichols, if she will have me.” Alex pulled a box from her pocket, revealing a colossal engagement ring. “I thought I’d ask her New Year’s Eve, all romantic and what-not. What do you think?”

Nicky took the ring and whistled. “Damn. When you moved in, you said you weren’t ready to commit. This happened fast for you kid. You don’t do things halfway Vause. She definitely has you tied around her finger. I don’t see any future where that won’t be on her finger at the stroke of midnight. Are you going to do the traditional wedding and shit?”

“That’s up to Piper. Whatever she wants.” Alex’s voice was sickeningly sweet. 

“Ack, you are giving me a cavity Vause. Well I must insist on being your best man.”

Alex laughed. “Of course Nichols. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


	15. Monkey Hunting and More

“You gain strength, courage, and confidence by every experience in which you really stop to look fear in the face. You must do the thing which you think you cannot do.” -Eleanor Roosevelt

~~~

Piper reached for Alex as she woke up. A tingly feeling for discontent settled in Piper’s chest as Alex’s side of the bed was empty. Waking up to Alex was one of her favorite parts of the day. She heard murmured voices in the front room and a click as the door closed. Piper rubbed her eyes and set up in the bed. The reticent feeling in her chest was immediately relieved as Alex walked in carrying a tray.

“Good morning sleeping beauty. Merry Christmas Eve.” Alex beamed down at Piper. “I’m glad you are awake.”

“Mmmm good morning. I missed you when I woke up.” Piper tried to be pouty.

 

“What for all of five seconds?” Alex scoffed. “You were really out.”

“You wore me out last night. I’m glad these bungalows are fairly private. Maybe we blended in with the rest of the jungle sounds.” Piper arranged herself so that the tray Alex brought in could be placed on the bed. She grasped the steaming cup of coffee. “Mmmmmm. Breakfast of heaven. Fresh papaya, pineapple, rice and beans, and fresh Costa Rican coffee. Have I told you lately that I love you?”

“You just did. But in respects to last night, I don’t think the monkeys shriek my name.” Alex body shook with mirth. Alex selected the other cup of coffee. “Yet again you are right though. As good as your coffee is, there’s not much to beat this fresh brew. I think I just might keep you around for your ideas. Isn’t this fruit amazing?”

Piper reached to tickle Alex. “You think you’ll keep me around? You think?! I have news for you my love. You are stuck with me!”

“Just the way I want to be.” Alex handed her coffee to Piper, removed the plate of food and placed the tray on the floor. “Scoot over bed hog.” Alex slipped under the covers and continued breakfast by feeding both Piper and herself. “What do you want to do today Pipes? The day is yours for the asking.”

Piper began to tick off things on her fingers. “Zip-lining. White water rafting. Spa. Snorkeling. Beach. Monkey hunting.”

Alex spewed coffee over the sheets. “Monkey hunting? What the fuck Piper? You are a sadistic bitch.”

Piper glanced at Alex innocently. “Silly Alex. Manuel Antonio Park has all sorts of wildlife. We could go on a tropical photographic safari and search for howler monkeys, tree frogs, iguanas, birds, sloths, spider monkeys… You know – monkey hunting. I don’t know. It sounded better than sloth hunting. I’m sure that’s illegal in many countries. I hear they eat monkey brain soup in Hong Kong.”

“Ewww. That’s disgusting Pipes. You are sick. Let’s see if we can get on the zip line tour for this morning and finish the afternoon at the park while the lighting is still good. But no monkey brains for dinner.”

“Deal.”

~~~

Alex and Piper were enjoying an icy soda at the beachside café. Alex reached over to grasp Piper’s hand. “I had a great day today Pipes. If this is any indication as to how our future is going to be, I need to tighten my seatbelt.”

Piper chortled. “I never would have imagined the big, bad Alex to be afraid of heights.”

“Hey, I’m not afraid of them. I just have a healthy respect for them.” She raised Piper’s hand to her lips and gently caressed her fingers. ‘Monkey hunting wasn’t so bad though. I think we got some really good shots. We can have them framed on canvas for the loft. I can’t believe those little bastard squirrel monkeys were throwing stuff at us. The guide said that they steal people’s stuff on the beach. Can you imagine?”

A perplexed, almost worried look crossed Piper’s face.

“What’s wrong babe? Squirrel monkey get your soda?”

“Don’t look, but that guy over there. I thought I saw him at the park. I think he’s following us.”

“Pipes you are being paranoid. We are in Costa Rica. Why would anyone follow us here? This country is so safe it doesn’t even have its own Army.”

Piper’s eyes widened as she lowered her voice. “I think he’s coming over here Al.”

“My, my, my. Look who we have here.” Alex’s entire body tensed as she turned to face the man. Instinctively she scooted her chair closer and in front of Piper. “Two lovers on a Christmas vacation.”

“Fahri. Fancy meeting you here.” Alex was struggling to remain calm.

Piper’s eyebrows furrowed as she tried to place the name. It sounded familiar.

“Aren’t you going to introduce me to your girlfriend?”

“Fuck no Fahri. Leave me alone. I have nothing to say to you.”

The man leaned down and said in a low, threatening voice. “I think you do. Perhaps we can talk privately.” He got up and walked a short distance from the couple.

Alex was trying not to show she was terrified. “Pipes. I have to deal with this. Promise me you will NOT move from this spot. Do NOT move. Please.”

“Al, I promise. What’s going on? Are you okay?”

“I will be. Don’t leave the table. I love you.”

“I love you, too, Al.”

Alex hurriedly left the table and began an animated conversation with the man. Piper did not dare move a muscle but watched the exchange intently. Her heart was beating hard as she watched Alex grow increasingly agitated. Finally Alex gave the man a quick shove and stormed back to the table. She grabbed Piper’s hand, yanking her up. “Let’s go. Now.”

Piper was struggling to keep up with Alex’s long strides yet stayed silent all the way back to the resort. They reached their room, and Alex immediately got on the phone, rattling off Spanish. Eventually she slammed down the phone and collapsed in a chair with relief.

“Al?” Piper kneeled in front of Alex. “Are you okay? What was that about?”

“Do you trust me Pipes? Really trust me?”

“Yes Al. You are scaring me. What’s going on?” Piper crawled into Alex’s lap and wrapped her arms around Alex’s neck.

Alex breathed in the peach scent of Piper’s hair, slowly calming herself. Finally she was able to breath normally, knowing they were safe. For now.

“Piper. I am so sorry about this. That was Fahri, the front man who introduced me to Kubra and started my whole life of hell. Apparently one of his goons recognized me in the San Jose airport. Now Kubra knows I pulled some strings to keep my U.S. passport. Kubra wants to talk to me. That can only mean bad news.”

“What are you going to do? Are you going to talk to Kubra?”

“No fucking way Pipes. I like my life. I want to leave the past in the past. It’s just that all of this could jeopardize my life, our life, us.” She kissed Piper’s head.

“Nothing could jeopardize us Al. I love you.”

“We may have to cut our time here in Costa Rica short babe. I am so sorry. This was supposed to be the perfect Christmas for you.”

“As long as I’m with you, it will be the perfect Christmas. Do we fly home?”

“The call I made when we came in – I still have contacts. I know we are safe here for the next day or so. How does Belize sound? It’s just north of here and just as beautiful, if not more so. I have an acquaintance who owes me.”

“Are you sure you want to be calling in favors from your past Al? I thought you had left all that behind.” Piper was concerned.

“It’s okay Pipes. Kubra and his hooligans would never imagine that I kept up with this guy. They won’t see it coming. There is some muscle coming in tomorrow afternoon to sneak us away. Just think of it as an adventure.” Alex laughed nervously, trying to judge Piper’s reaction.

“I trust you Alex. And I love you. That’s all that matters.”


	16. Merry Christmas

“Maybe Christmas, the Grinch thought, doesn't come from a store.” - Dr. Seuss

* * *

Alex let out a sigh as she rolled over in bed. Still sleepy and unable to place the feeling, she sensed something wasn’t right. Laying still, she opened her eyes, allowing them to adjust to daybreak. Suddenly she realized what was out of place. Piper’s side of the bed was empty. Alex’s heart about jumped out of her throat. Emilio had promised he’d have men discreetly covering the resort all night. Now Piper had disappeared. Her body was frozen in place. The palpitations in her chest were unbearable as her mind raced what she should do.

Without warning there was a snick and a small burst of light filled the room. Alex relaxed as she recognized Piper’s figure standing a short distance away. Soon a candle flame added to the light from the rising sun. Endorphins coursed Alex’s body as relief flooded her chest. Piper was okay. Piper was safe.

“Pipes?”

“Damn, I wanted to wake you up.”

“I can go back to sleep.” Piper closed the distance to the bed. Alex sharply inhaled as she realized Piper did not have a stich of clothing on. “On second thought, I don’t think I can now.” Alex’s husky voice became a little hoarser.

“Merry Christmas Alex” Piper’s Cheshire cat grin widened as she straddled Alex. She looked down at Alex, overcome with a desire to consume her. Alex could only look up in awe at the beautiful woman above her.

“Merry Christmas Piper.”

Piper made quick work of Alex’s night clothes and pressed her naked body against Alex’s, one leg between hers, one hand on a breast and the other aside Alex’s face. Leaning in closely, Piper pressed her lips against Alex’s, deftly slipping her tongue through Alex’s lips to find her warm mouth readily willing to accept her. She massaged Alex’s breast and pinched at her nipple as Alex moaned and began to move slowly beneath Piper. Piper pressed her leg against Alex’s crotch and was immediately rewarded with Alex lifting hips to increase the pressure.

Piper kissed harder, consuming her lover, biting and sucking at her tongue and lips She started to rock her hips against Alex’s crotch, feeling the wetness on her hip bone. Groaning into Alex’s mouth, she cried, “You are so wet baby. So hot. So wet.”

Alex’s began to plead for Piper’s touch. She roughly grabbed Piper’s head and shoved her down her body. “Please Piper. Please.” The pleas turned to whimpers and Piper began to lick down Alex’s stomach. Alex’s fingers were intertwined in Piper’s hair, desperate for a connection between tongue and wetness.

Piper teased Alex’s clit with the tip of her tongue then slowly licked down Alex, gathering the wetness on her tongue and her face. “Mmmmm,” Piper teased. She lay her head next to Alex’s thigh and slowly lapped. “You are so fucking wet Al. Why are you so wet? What am I going to do with you?”

“You are going to fuck me.”

“I am?”

“Fuck me Piper. Please? I need you. I want you.”

Piper sucked Alex’s clit gently into her mouth then licked a few more long licks. Gently she placed two fingers into Alex, slowly. As she made smooth, long motions in and out of Alex’s body, she made circular motions around Alex’s clit. Reaching her fingers upward, she stretched and found the exact place to rub as she sucked on Alex’s clit. Soon Alex exploded with a scream, thrusting her crotch hard into Piper’s face. “Fuck Piper. FUCK. Get up here.”

Piper quickly thrust another finger into Alex and began to pump harder into Alex’s already tightened body. She made her way up to Alex’s head. Alex was frantic with her kisses and was thrusting her hips high and hard against Piper’s hand. Alex sucked her own juices off Piper’s chin and face and drug her fingers up Piper’s back, digging her fingernails in. Piper’s crotch had found its place on Alex’s thigh. It was all Piper could do to keep from orgasming. Both women were writhing against each other. Suddenly Alex writhed harder against Piper’s fingers and Piper felt her orgasm burst out. It wasn’t until then that Piper, too, allowed herself release. “Alex!” “Piper!” “God yes. Yes. Yes.”

Soon the women lay in the twisted sheets, spent. Both of their breaths was labored and heaving. As their bodies returned to a normal state, Alex rolled Piper off of her and leaned up on one elbow. Piper opened her eyes.

“Merry Christmas Al.”

“Merry Christmas Pipes. Whew. While as much as I would love to lay here with you all day, we gotta get up. I foresee Belize in our near future.”


	17. Fear

“F.E.A.R.: False Evidence Appearing Real.” Unknown

* * *

  
The trip to Belize was uneventful, meaning safe. There was no sign of Kubra’s lackeys. Soon New Year’s was over and the pair was headed back to the states. Piper had her legs tucked beneath her on the plane, resting her head on Alex’s shoulder. “Thanks for the perfect Christmas present Alex. That was the best trip ever.’

“I should be thanking you for my Christmas present,” Alex murmured, kissing Piper gently. “That was one for the record books.”

Piper blushed. She handed Alex a small, wrapped square. Alex looked puzzled as she opened it. Inside was a silver tile with a hole punched in one corner. On one side was etched the Costa Rican phrase _Pura Vida_ and _Christmas 2015_ while on the other was an etching of a beach and two women laying in the sand with the words _New Year’s 2016. “_ I know it’s small, but I wanted us to have something to remind us of our first holiday together.”

Alex teared up. “Thank you Pipes. I love it. You are an amazing woman.” She pulled Piper back into her and the women napped until they landed back in the U.S.

* * *

 

The women each chose a different booth at immigration. Soon they’d be home and back to normal lives. Piper could not keep her eyes off of Alex, wondering how on earth she had become so lucky. Abruptly two ICE agents appeared, one on either side of Alex. Piper’s eyes grew wide with bewilderment which quickly turned to fear as one man grasped Alex’s elbow to guide her away from the desk agent. Alex yanked her arm from his clutch, struggling to be released by the other, and turned towards Piper. “Piper,” she bellowed. “Pipes, call Nicky. Tell her where we are and to call Mike. She’ll understand. I love you Piper.”

“Alex? Where are they taking you Alex?” Piper was confused. Soon she started to cry not knowing what was going on. She didn’t even realize the female agent standing next to her.

“Ms. Chapman? I’m afraid you’ll have to come with us.”

Piper did not resist, only cried harder as she allowed herself to be led down the corridor.

Piper was placed in a room and left. She rubbed her eyes, trying to calm herself. “Was she going to prison? Was Alex going back to prison? What did we do wrong?” It was all Piper could do to keep it together. She hadn’t even had a chance to call Nicky.

What seemed like hours later, a pair of ICE agents came into the room. “Are you okay Ms. Chapman? Can I get you some water?” one asked.

By this time, Piper was angry. “No. You can get me a phone though. Then let me out of here. How dare you hold me like this? I’ve done nothing.”

“All in due time Ms. Chapman. Let me know when you want that water.” Both agents sat down. One pulled out a folder and extracted a picture which resembled a mugshot. “Does this man look familiar to you?”

Shivers ran up Piper’s arms. “No, well maybe. I don’t know.” She unconsciously rubbed the chill bumps.

“It’s a good thing if you don’t start out lying to us.” He pulled out another picture and lay it next to the first. It was a picture of Fahri and Alex in Costa Rica. Piper’s blood ran ice cold. “Now do you know him?”

“I don’t know him, but I recognize him.” Piper’s response was cautious.

The agent pushed the photo across the table. “Okay. What can you tell us about him? What is his relationship with Ms. Vause?”

Piper felt suffocating, like she was going to pass out. “There is no relationship,” she replied sarcastically. “He’s from her past. Far, far away in her past.”

“So what do you know about Ms. Vause’s past?” The man’s tone was low, steady.

Piper’s anger rose. “I know enough about Ms. Vause’s past. Now can I please get out of here?”

“A few more questions and we’ll see about getting you a phone. When did they arrange this meeting? What did they talk about?”

"There was no arranged meeting!” Piper put all her force into the statement. “We were on vacation damn it. Fahri had us followed then just appeared. Alex was pissed and arranged us to leave Costa Rica. End of story. I’m not saying anything else. A phone? Now!”

 The agent gathered the photos back into the envelope and both left the room.

 Piper collapsed back in her chair, releasing the breath she didn’t know she was holding. She was petrified. She had no idea where Alex was. For all that matters, she had no idea where she was.

 

* * *

“You’ve been a busy woman Ms. Vause. Costa Rica, Belize…”

 “Hey, my passport is legal and both of those places are on my cleared list. I did everything by the book. You know that.”

 “Was your conversation with Fahri by the book?”

 “If you had given me a chance, I would have reported it to my federal agent contact as soon as we cleared customs. I’m not stupid. You fucking know cell phones aren’t allowed in customs.” Alex’s voice dripped with sarcasm. She was kicked back in her chair, trying to act nonchalant.

 “Ms. Chapman has been quite helpful about your activities.”

 Alex’s gaze widened as she immediately leaned forward. She struggled to keep the fear from her face. “You took Piper? You had no right to drag her into this. She’s not involved. Where is she?” Alex was obviously panicked.

 “Oh she’s very much involved Ms. Vause. She’s with you, a known international drug trafficking felon who recently met up with her long lost cartel buddy.”

“Who the fuck do you think you are? I did not meet up with him. Fahri was following us. As soon as I found out, I got Piper away from there as soon as possible. That’s it. I have nothing else to say until I can see Piper and I can talk to my attorney. Thank you for your fucking time.” Alex stood and threw the chair against the wall.

* * *

An agent brought Piper’s cell phone into her interview room and moved to the corner. “You get one call. Make it quick.”

Nicky answered on the second ring. “PIPER! Happy New Year. Did Vause make an honest woman out of you? How was it? How was Costa Rica?”

“Not now Nicky. Now’s not the time. I don’t have long. Listen.” Piper carefully repeated what Alex had shouted across the room in immigration. “Does that make sense to you?

“Damn Piper, what happened?”

“I said I don’t have time damn it! Does what I said make sense?”

“Yes. I’m on it.” Nicky disconnected the line.

Piper slid the phone back to the agent. “Thanks.”

The agent placed a bottle of water on the table then left the room.

Piper sat on the floor in the corner of the room, her arms wrapped around her knees. Her thoughts were racing from the ICE agents to Fahri to Alex. Alex.


	18. Will She Say Yes?

“All things are made beautiful at a timely hour.” ― Lailah Gifty Akita, Pearls of Wisdom: Great mind

* * *

Piper must have fallen asleep in the holding room. As the door slammed open, she awoke startled and found herself in the corner of the room.

Alex rushed towards her. “Piper. Oh my goodness. Are you okay? I am so sorry. Are you okay?” Alex gently grasped Piper’s hands and pulled her to her feet.

Piper wrapped her arms around Alex. “Oh Alex. I thought I’d never see you again. I’m fine. Are you fine?”

“Now I am.” Alex quickly kissed her and returned the embrace. “Come on, let’s blow this popsicle stand.”

There was a well-dressed man outside the interview room who lead Alex and Piper down the winding corridors and towards the airport exit. “I took the liberty of collecting your bags and having them cleared through customs. I’ll make sure they get to your loft.”

“Thanks Mike. I’ll be in touch.” Alex shook his hand as he herded them into a waiting car.

Alex promptly turned to Piper and kissed her – full and hard. “Piper, I’ve never been so scared in my life. Not even when I was in prison. When the ICE agents said they had detained you, I thought I would lose my mind. I would die if something happened to you.”

Piper pushed Alex back slightly so she could see her face. “Nothing happened to me Al. I’m right here.” She placed her hand on Alex’s chest. “I’m right here.” She laid her head on Alex’s chest and the pair rode the rest of the way home in silence.

* * *

The pair made it safely back to the loft. Their bags even beat them home and somehow had made it inside the apartment. Alex continued to apologize while Piper kept reassuring her that it wasn’t her fault. “I love you Al. Now that we are home, tell me what is going on. Please.”

Alex grabbed two beers from the fridge and they sat on the couch. Taking a long drink of her beer, Alex started, “Apparently neither Fahri nor Kubra were caught up in the sweep of things over a decade ago, but their cartel is weak because they lost so many strong players. I guess Kubra wanted me to come back to his fold. Well the FBI had eyes on Fahri and had been following him for months. When he approached me in Manuel Antonio, the feebs got major hits on me through facial recognition. They thought they had put the pieces to this incredible puzzle together and wanted to nab me before they lost me. I wish you hadn’t have been caught up in this, but in a way – I think you are the reason we got out of there. The agents were shocked by your honest, frank answers. They got no vibes of untruth from you.” Alex squeezed Piper hard. “Thanks for being candid with them. I didn’t think I’d ever say that about the feebs, not after what they put me through so many years ago.”

“So who is Mike? Some mob lawyer on your payroll?” Piper loved teasing Alex, even at inappropriate times.

“No jack ass. Why does everything have to be like that for you? Mike was one of first my law school professors. He helped me clear the legal hurdles I needed to jump to get my license. My extensive volunteer work went a long way in proving my “character”. I know - it seems I’ve broken all the rules in place to keep international drug smugglers down.” Alex chuckled at the irony of her situation.

“See, you are good people.”

“Enough of that.” Alex prodded Piper’s shoulder. “Regardless, I am again sorry you had to have that experience. I wouldn’t knowingly expose you to that world if my life depended on it. I would never put you in a situation where you would be endangered.”

Piper gazed at Alex adoringly. “I know you wouldn’t babe. You know, when I was in interrogation and I called Nicky, she said something odd to me. I wonder what she meant.” Piper’s voice had turned almost dreamy.

“There’s no telling with that crazy haired woman.” Alex kept kissing Piper’s hair.

“But here’s the thing. I think you DO know.” Piper smiled mischievously.

“What did she say?” Alex gulped.

“She asked,” Piper bemused, “if you had made an honest woman out of me.”

Alex breathed in deeply. She seemed engrossed by the corner of the rug. Without looking up, Alex spoke. “Pipes, look. Things in Costa Rica went south quick. Hell, I fucked up the entire holiday for you. Then we got detained at customs. This has been a true cluster fuck if there ever was one. I’m pretty much the master of handling things completely wrong. I never even got to give you the rest of your present.”

Piper simply looked fixedly at Alex, seemingly amused at her discomfort. Alex nervously got up and went to the bags. She rummaged around a bit then anxiously returned to the couch. She was finally able to look at Piper. “You, Piper Chapman are amazing. You are my world. I cannot imagine my world without you in it.” Alex stood up and reached into her pocket, pulling out the same box she had shown Nicky a mere two weeks ago. As she got down on one knee, she gazed up at Piper in loving awe. “Piper Elizabeth Chapman. Will you make the happiest woman on earth and marry me?”

Piper answered with an ear splitting shriek. “Oh Alex. I love you so much. Yes. Yes. Yes, I will marry you.”

All of the angst and turmoil slipped away from Alex’s chest. She slipped the ring on Piper’s finger and longingly kissed her fiancé.


	19. Sharing the News

“There is only one happiness in this life, to love and be loved.” - George Sand

* * *

  
"My bank has gone crazy." Piper stormed into the loft and threw a packet of papers on the table. "Something really weird is going on and nobody at the bank will tell me what's going on!"

Alex unassumingly raised her eyebrow. "How dare them,” she muttered. “What's going on babe?" She didn't reach for the now scattered papers.

Piper opened the fridge and got a beer. She motioned to Alex who nodded. Piper popped open a beer and handed it to Alex, taking a long draw off her own. "The bank credited my mortgage payment back to my account and won't tell me why. I tried to go in to manually pay at the bank, but they refused my money. The mortgage department didn't have much to say. In fact, they were downright short with me." Piper was disgusted. "I am a good client there. Who do they think they are? I don’t have time for this shit. I’m out of town again next week, and I certainly don’t work banker’s hours."

Alex tried to hide her smirk. Piper was sexy when she was angry. "Relax babe. I'm sure there is good reason for all of it."

"Watch – next they will tack on late fees. And Sally moved. You know, the woman on the first floor of the building. I saw For Sale signs posted on the windows, but they were only up for a day or so. Now the signs are gone. I stopped by her unit and she's gone. It’s cleared out. Ahhhh. Oh well, will you go back to the bank with me tomorrow Al? It’s my last chance before I’m gone again."

Piper was so precious when frustrated. Alex gave a non-committal noise as she drained her beer. "Are you hungry? Tony's been asking for us to come by. If I didn't know better, I'd say he's jealous of you. I don’t see him as much as I used to before a drop dead gorgeous blonde came into my life."

"Are you cheating on me Alex Vause?’ Piper giggled. The thought of Tony and Alex somehow amused her. “Seriously though, I'm starving and Grecco’s sounds amazing." Piper threw her arms around Alex's neck to kiss her firmly. "Wine and pasta trumps bank issues."

Grabbing their jackets, the pair headed for the freight elevator. Uncharacteristically, the old contraption whined to a stop on the second floor. As the doors opened, a scruffy, younger man in a paint splattered shirt entered. "Michael!" Piper was delighted to see that artist. "It's been forever since I've seen you."

Michael’s smile broadened. "Piper. Indeed it has. You look well." He looked at Alex. "And who is this?

Piper blushed. "This is my fiancé, Alex. Alex this is Michael, the artist I told you who lives on the second floor. Michael, Alex."

The two shook hands. Alex kept her face non-committal. "It's a pleasure, Michael. I've heard good things about your work. I'd love to see it sometime."

Michael grinned. "Well you two are in luck. My place and the outdoor studio are laid out like a gallery showing. I’m packing up. I've been given an offer on my place that I absolutely cannot refuse. And Piper, as much as I love you as a neighbor, I have, in turn, scored a bargain basement offer on a space that can serve studio and living quarters that is considerably more private. Now there won't be any neighbors to disturb." He looked at Alex knowingly. "Why don't the two of you come down tomorrow? There might be a few pieces that interest you. Who knows - a sale would certainly make my move lighter."

"Michael! First Sally, then you. Then today there was drama at my bank. I hope someone isn't trying to strong arm all of us to empty the building. This is such an amazing structure. I’d hate to see it bulldozed for new condos. Well I'm happy for your Michael. Do you have time for lunch tomorrow? I'd love for Alex to see your work." Piper was chattering nervously.

A still silent Alex simply nodded at Michael’s agreement to lunch. "Sure," she said quietly. She squeezed her arm around Piper, pulling her in closer. As the shaft doors open, she gave Michael a quick wink as they exited.

* * *

  
"Ahhhh Tony. You out did yourself this time,” Piper crooned as the plates were placed before them. "The meal looks amazing." Tony beamed at Piper’s praise. Piper grasped Tony's hand and pulled his face close to him. Kissing him on both cheeks, she looked closely at him. "You must promise you will cater our wedding."

Both Piper and Alex clapped their hands over their ears. Tony's shouts of joy echoed off the walls of the restaurant. The other diners looked on in amusement. "You are getting married? That is so wonderful. Mama!" He shouted. "MAMA!"

Bella came rushing into the dining room. "Tony. Tony. What is it mio figalo? Are you okay?"

Piper held her left hand up to the frantic Bella. "Everything's okay Bella. Tony's just a little excited. Alex proposed."

“Oh le mie figlie. I am so happy for both of you.” Bella grasped each of the women’s chins, one in each hand. “You two make such a beautiful couple. The attraction you two have for each other is undeniable. So when is the wedding? There is so much to do.”

Alex tossed her head back as she laughed. “We haven’t had a chance to discuss that Bella. But I… we….,” Alex glanced at Piper, “would love to hire you to cater the event.”

“Hire? That implies money. No Alexandra. The food – the food shall be our gift to you and your beloved. It would be an honor to cook for your family and friends – both the rehearsal AND the reception. I insist. It would pain this old woman otherwise.”

Tony gathered the pair in his arms. “How blessed am I? I went from having no sisters to now having two. I am so happy for you.” After expressing their exuberance multiple times, Bella and Tony finally left the couple to finish meal in relative silence.

“Well that went over well, don’t you think?” Alex smiled over her fork of pasta. She grinned wickedly and gathered some pasta sauce on the tip of her finger. Piper’s eyes widened but her reflexes were not quick enough to avoid Alex’s long reach as Alex gently spread the sauce on Piper’s cheek. Piper shrieked in mock horror as Alex leaned over and licked the sauce off. “You are so sexy Pipes. I could just lick you all over.” Alex’s low, husky voice made Piper squirm in her seat. “So wedding planning Piper. We now have a theme for the food. Can you plan a wedding around that?” Alex’s raised her voice back to normal level.

“Definitely. Polly is going to have a cow. Maybe you should officially meet her before I just break the news. I mean, she did get to meet you before Christmas when Nicky was in town. But I hardly think that counts. We need to invite her to dinner, preferably out so that she can’t make a scene. She can help me plan. I’ll text her.” Piper moaned as she tasted the pasta dish Tony had served. “This food is amazing. I am so delighted the Greccos want to cater for us.”

“I think Tony and Bella would disown me if they didn’t cater such a special event. They are my only family, you know. Them and Nicky. So whatever you want to plan for the wedding, it’s up to you. You have carte blanche.”

Piper beamed at Alex. “I always dreamed of a huge church wedding with hundreds of attendees. There would be a wedding party of at least six on each side. Flowers covering every surface. Swans, doves… a six piece band.” Piper smirked inside as she saw Alex’s face pale. “But alas I’ve matured as I have gotten older. I think a smaller wedding would suit me better.” Alex poked her in the arm. “I don’t know if my family will come around enough to attend. There aren’t a lot of people I can think of that I just have to share the day with. So small… is good.” Piper leaned over to grasp Alex’s hand. She caressed Alex’s velvety skin and raised her hand to her lips. “You are amazing Al. Simply amazing. I am so in love with you.”

* * *

  
Piper lounged back on the couch. She’d been texting back and forth with Polly. Of course Polly was making her beg. Then again Piper knew she’d been a bad friend. But what could she say, she was in love. Eventually Polly relented and agreed to meet the next day for dinner. Given her choice of restaurants, Polly chose her favorite tapas restaurant. This is going to be interesting, Piper thought. “Hey Al!” Piper shouted. “We have a full day tomorrow. Lunch is with Michael and dinner is with Polly. Is there anyone else we need to fit in?”

Alex meandered into the living room with two beers in her hand and a magazine tucked under her arm. “None that I can think of kid. When do you go out of town again?” She plopped next to Piper and offered her an opened beer.

“Monday.” Piper sighed. Alex took a long, deep drink of her beer and scowled. “Oh Al, I know you hate when I’m gone. But it’s my job.”

“I know but it doesn’t mean I have to like it. I miss you incredibly when you are gone. You have no idea how much I miss you.” Alex drained the remainder of her beer. “What can I say? I’m addicted!” Placing the smoky brown bottle down, Alex stretched one arm behind Piper to pull her closely. She shook open the magazine and began to peruse the pages.

“I miss you, too. What are you reading?” Piper peered across Alex to the magazine. “I didn’t know you were interested in architecture.”

Alex flipped a page. ‘There’s lots you don’t know about me. Yet you still choose to marry me. That’s what I like about you.” Alex chortled. “How long are you going to be gone this time?”

“A week. Why? Am I going to come home to a redecorated home?”

“What? Never! That wouldn’t be fair to you, now would it?” Alex snickered. She got up and pulled Piper to her feet. “Come on kid. If he have such a busy day tomorrow, perhaps we should go to bed.’

Piper allowed herself to be pulled up, her lips crashing into Alex’s. “Bed. Yes.” She murmured into Alex’s mouth. “Indeed we should.”


	20. Lunch with Michael

“I cannot even imagine where I would be today were it not for that handful of friends who have given me a heart full of joy. Let's face it, friends make life a lot more fun.” - Charles R. Swindoll

* * *

  
Piper grabbed the box lunches she had prepared. “Alex!” She shouted. “We need to go downstairs.” Alex was finishing the last touches of getting ready for the day, pulling her t-shirt over her head. Piper just stared at her fiancé in awe. _How am I so lucky to have someone who loves me so much?_ Piper’s life truly felt complete. Her face was beginning to ache from the continual smiling.

“I’m ready. Let’s go.” Alex took the boxes from Piper and placed them into a cloth bag along with a six pack of beer. She smiled at Piper. “Why are you grinning so big?”

“Nothing,” Piper responded.

“What? Seriously?”

“I love you, that’s all. You are breath-taking.”

Alex beamed, grasped Piper’s hand as they headed down to Michael’s apartment.

The elevator doors opened to a wide open space which was similar to Piper’s except there were boxes with paper strewn throughout the space. Huge rolls of bubble wrap were stacked in the center of what would have been the living room. Michael greeted them enthusiastically. “Come in, come in. Pardon the mess. You know how it is moving and all.”

“Yes I do,” Alex conceded. “I just moved in with Piper not too long ago.”

Piper took the bag of food and began to unpack lunch. She twisted three beers open and put the remaining ones in the refrigerator. Passing them around, she said, “Michael I don’t know what I am going to do without you here. Your work is so amazing. I’m going to miss seeing your new creations.” Michael had paintings that stretched from floor to ceiling as well as metallic structures scattered around the apartment.

“You won’t miss me Piper. I haven’t seen you in weeks. You are like the ghost neighbor.” Michael laughed. Alex was wandering around looking at Michael’s art.

“You know my job keeps me busy Michael. And I’ve been… umm… otherwise occupied as well.”

“I can see that. Have you two set a date?” He grasped Piper’s left hand, examining the ring once more. “That is one beautiful ring. Alex, you definitely have exquisite tastes.”

Piper blushed. “Doesn’t she? She’s amazing.”

“Thank you Michael.” Alex turned toward the pair. “This artwork is amazing Michael. Absolutely stunning. You do incredible work. What galleries are you in?”

“You are looking at it for the time being. Every once in a while, I’ll get invited to a minor showing. Or someone will commission me for a private piece. That’s why I’m so excited about my new place. Not only is there room for living quarters and a studio, there might be room for viewings as well – my own private gallery. I could show my own work without having to pay someone else a percentage.”

“I’m happy for you Michael. Piper, why don’t you have any of his works?”

“I don’t know Al. I suppose I never thought of it. I could always come down and see it whenever I wanted and I always got first viewing of his new work.” Piper looked sheepishly at Michael.

“Well we aren’t letting Michael leave with all of this artwork. It’d be a shame to not invest in an up-and-coming artist. Pick out a few pieces you like and I’ll make arrangements when you are gone next week.” Piper and Michael both looked at her stunned. “Well don’t look at me like I have three eyes or something. I like his work. And when I see something I like, I make a point to get it.” She wriggled her eyebrows in jest.

Piper turned beet red. Michael laughed. “Well I certainly appreciate it Alex. I’ll make you a good deal Alex. The sale is great and having less to move is icing on the cake.” The trio sat around the bar to eat. “So if you don’t know when the wedding is, where is the honeymoon? That’s the more important question.” Now Michael wiggled his eyebrows.

Piper felt she was going to live the next few months in perpetual state of blush. “We’ve already had our honeymoon. We spent Christmas and New Years in Costa Rica and Belize-Alex’s Christmas present.” Piper knew she was blathering again.

“That was a Christmas present Piper. He asked about our honeymoon.” Alex had a smug look on her face. She knew Piper flustered. “We haven’t yet decided Michael. I’m sure we are open to suggestions. Right Pipes?” Piper nodded.

“I’ve heard great things about the French Polynesia. You can’t beat Bora Bora for a romantic place. Antigua, Maui, Venice, …” Michael was ticking places off on his fingers. “I’m sure you women can figure someone amazing out. It seems as though Alex here already has quite a knack at surprising you.” Alex simply raised her eyebrow and smiled.

Once they had finished lunch and Piper had pointed out some possibilities of art pieces for Alex to acquire, the woman excused themselves back upstairs. “It was great to spend a little bit of time with you before you left Michael. Please make sure you let me know where you move. I don’t want to lose touch.” Piper hugged Michael tightly.

Michael turned to Alex. “It was certainly a pleasure getting to know you some Alex. Treat this one right.” He shook Alex’s proffered hand. “Thanks for lunch. I’ll talk to you next week Alex.”

* * *

 

Back upstairs, Piper kicked off her shoes and threw herself across the bed. “I’m going to miss him.”

Alex lay next to Piper. “I’m sure he’s going to miss you, too, Pipes.” She gathered Piper in her arms. “So about that honeymoon trip…”

“No Alex. We already went on a trip.”

“But it wasn’t our honeymoon.” Alex murmured as she nuzzled her face into Piper’s hair, breathing in her intoxicating scent and running her tongue up Piper’s neck. “It’s not a wedding without a honeymoon.”

“You spoil me enough Al.” Piper was struggling to maintain her composure.

“Never enough Pipes.” Alex kissed around Piper’s jaw and back around to her ear. “Besides I enjoy spoiling you. What’s the point of having money obtained in an illicit fashion if you can’t spend it on the woman you love?”

Piper’s breathing became slightly labored as Alex slid her hand beneath Piper’s shirt. “I thought you weren’t touching that money,” Piper whispered.

Alex slipped her hand beneath Piper’s bra and found her hardened nipple with her fingers. She gently pinched it and breathed, “I recently had to make a large purchase which required some liquidation of funds. But don’t worry; there is plenty left.” Alex massaged Piper’s small breast and positioned herself atop Piper’s body. Alex ran her tongue from Piper’s ear and plunged it into Piper’s mouth, overtaking her senses, kissing her hard.

Piper gasped then ran her hands under Alex’s shirt, readying to rip it over Alex’s head. She gasped when Alex kissed her hard on the cheek, got up and pulled her to her feet. “No time for that woman. We get started now and we won’t be meeting Polly for dinner.”

Piper pouted, “Al… you are such a tease!”

“And? Come on, let’s go across the street. We need to get out of here for a while, someplace we can’t be distracted.”

* * *

  
Piper settled into the booth as Alex retrieved their coffees and slid in across from her. ‘Hi. May I join you?” Alex slid a coffee over to Piper.

“It seems as though you already have,” Piper giggled. “I suppose you can stay.” Both women laughed. “And this is where it all began.” Piper looked around the shop. “You were so bold, brazen.”

“I figured you might like that in a woman.”

“I didn’t even like women.”

“But you love me.” Alex blew her coffee slightly before taking a sip.

“Yes. Yes I do.” Piper went to take a sip of coffee when the cup slipped and spilled on her shirt. “Damn. Damn!”

“It’s okay Pipes. You can change shirts you know. It’s not like you live far away.” Alex reached over to blot Piper’s shirt with a handful of napkins.

“No Al. Screw the coffee. Look!” She pointed across the street. “LOOK! I told you something was going on with the building. _PA Enterprises. Construction Zone._ What the hell is _PA Enterprises?_ And when the fuck did those signs go up?” Piper grabbed her phone and opened up Google. “I told you something is going on. I bet this is why the bank refused my payment. Some big shot corporation is trying to run us all out. They can’t do that can they? Alex! Can they?”

Concern was plastered across Alex’s face. She calmly reached over and gently withdrew the phone from Piper’s shaking hands. “Hey. Piper. Calm down. It’s okay.”

“No Alex. It’s not okay. I won’t sell my place. I love it there, and I refuse to be forced out.” Piper’s voice shook as she fought to hold back the tears. “You are the lawyer. Can I be forced out?”

“I’m not a real estate attorney Piper. But I seriously doubt you can be forced out unless the city claims eminent domain. And since there are _PA Enterprises_ signs on the building, I doubt the city bought the rest of the building. Drink some coffee kid. The caffeine jolt will do you good. I’ll look into it and promise to have an answer for you by the time you return from your next trip.”

Piper let out a deep sigh. “I don’t know what I’d do without you Alex. I really don’t. Thanks.” She drained the rest of her coffee. ‘I presume I should go change clothes,” Piper said in an uppity voice. “Polly would never be seen with a lesbian in a coffee stained shirt.” Piper paused and then asked devilishly, “Hey Alex. Do you have any flannel?”


	21. Dinner with Polly

"Oh, you're the best friends anybody ever had. And it's funny, but I feel as if I'd known you all the time, but I couldn't have, could I?" —Wizard of Oz

* * *

  
Dressed in clean, un-coffee-stained clothes, the pair took a taxi to the tapas restaurant. Piper squirmed in the seat as she looked up at Alex. “Babe?’ she asked with pleading eyes. “Do you mind if I take off my ring? For less than half an hour. I promise. I just want her to meet you, the real you, before she gets a glimpse of this rock.” Piper batted her eyes. “Otherwise, the focus will be on the ring and the proposal.”

“The things I let you do woman. This time – yes. Only because I love you. But hereafter, that ring stays on your finger. Permanently. Do you hear me future Mrs. Vause?”

“Aye aye future Mrs. Chapman.” Piper expeditiously pocketed her ring, summarily reaching over to peck Alex on the tip of her nose. She reached for the cab door as they had just pulled curbside to the establishment. “I’m so excited for you to really meet Polly. She’s going to love you.”

Alex rolled her eyes as she paid the driver and exited after Piper. She swiftly beat Piper to the door and held it open for her. Piper bee-lined for the bar and almost knocked a waiting Polly off her barstool.

“Polly!!!! I’ve missed you! You remember Alex, yes?”

Polly returned Piper’s hug. “Of course I remember Alex.” Polly’s reply was sarcastic. “She stole my best friend.”

“Now, now Polly. Remember your manners.” Piper chucked Polly under the chin. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were jealous.”

“No. I’m just glad to see you. Hi Alex.” Polly eyed Alex. “Let’s eat. I’m starving.”

Alex procured their table and ordered drinks for herself and Piper as Polly had brought hers from the bar. The women made their decisions without delay as Piper and Polly chattered away, catching each other up on the recent events of their lives. Alex quietly cleared her throat. The woman turned to look at her. Piper blushed sheepishly. “I’m sorry. I guess you were right and I shouldn’t forget about my friends for so long.” She reached over to brush Alex’s cheek with her lips.

“So Alex,” Polly started. “What type of work do you do?”

Somehow knowing that she needed to ensure Polly was on her side, Alex was completely honest about her job at the GLBT Center and the volunteer work at the homeless shelter, including that she was a lawyer and did not just “help people with their problems”. Polly was intrigued, asking many questions. Alex answered them freely and asked about Polly’s life as well, her family, relationships, etc. It seemed as though the two were hitting it off quite well.

Piper had slipped her hands into her lap during the exchange then discretely lay her left hand atop Alex’s right. When there was a natural break in the conversation, Piper glanced down at her hand and smiled. Polly’s eyes followed Piper’s and settled on Piper’s ring.

“Oh. My. Goodness.” Reaching over Piper, she grabbed Piper’s hand and brought it towards her. “Piper! That is a gorgeous ring.” As she continued to fawn over the ring, Alex chuckled as she could tell the exact moment realization hit Polly’s face. “Piper Elizabeth Chapman. Are you getting married?”

“Yup. Isn’t that normally what a ring like that on the left hand means?” Piper was absolutely beaming. “Oh Polly, please be happy for me. I love her so much.”

Polly’s eyes narrowed. “Piper, I’ll always be happy for you. What did your parents say?”

Piper withdrew her hand from Polly’s. “I haven’t told them yet. I didn’t even go home for Christmas. Ms. Vause here took me to Costa Rica then to Belize.”

“What a trip! I’ll have to hear all about that, too. But I bet your mom wasn’t too happy about you missing the holidays. That was a first.”

“It won’t be the last if she continues to refuse to meet Alex.” Piper looked adoringly at Alex who was tickled at the interaction between the close friends. “But enough of that. Polly will you be my maid of honor?”

“Yes Piper. I would really disown you if I wasn’t. Have you started planning yet?”

“Sort of. We’ve only found a caterer and decided on our colors.” Piper looked at Alex who had raised an eyebrow. “Red and blacked. Checked. Flannel.” The entire table burst into laughter. “Seriously though. With my schedule, I haven’t a clue when you and I can get together and plan. I’ll make time though. But enough of this.” The women’s shared plates had arrived. “Let’s eat.”

Throughout dinner, Piper told Piper all about the holiday trip the pair had taken together, leaving out why they had to go to Belize, of course. Alex was surprisingly good natured as Piper explained, in detail, the anxiety Alex experienced on the zip lines. Alex turned the tale of their trek through Manuel Antonio Park into a gruesome saga about monkey hunting and natives cooking brains for the Christmas feast. At one point, Piper pulled out her phone to show Polly the pictures of how beautiful the jungle and beach was. The friendship level between Piper and Polly was quite evident as Piper’s excitement as she relayed details of the trip fueled delight in Polly.

Once the women had eaten until they could eat no more, Piper promised she would stay in touch better and make arrangements for them to start planning. As they were departing, Polly even gave Alex a hug. “She’s quite happy Alex. Keep her that way.”

Alex smiled charmingly. “I plan on it. It was a pleasure meeting you.”


	22. For the Love of Art

“It's not how much we give but how much love we put into giving.” ― Mother Teresa

* * *

  
Piper’s work travels gave Alex plenty of free time to do things for her, things that she did not have time to do herself and surprises for each time she came home. As hard as it was, Alex had become pretty good at keeping the surprises small for the most part. It was nice to finally have someone that she could trust who cared for her unconditionally.

Alex had gone out to eat with Polly a few times to polish the wedding plans Piper and Polly had lined out. Alex had even become quite good friends with Michael. After their lunch date, Alex made arrangements to purchase the pieces that Piper had expressed interest in. Together, they found appropriate places in Piper’s loft to place and install the pieces. As they were bringing the pieces up, Alex meandered through Michael’s loft looking at the other work.

“Michael, I wasn’t kidding when I said I really love your work. I notice you have a male-male abstract painting in the corner. I’d like to purchase that for where I work.”

Michael looked at her strangely. “First I cannot believe that you were able to make sense of that painting, and secondly why would you want that for work?”

Alex laughed. “I suppose it would surprise you that I would also like to commission you to create a female-female abstract to go along with it – similar or contrasting. As far as to why? I work at the GLBT Center and they are in sad need of some beauty and culture. Besides you can get some more exposure during the gala fundraisers. You never know what doors it could open.”

“Alex I don’t think I can ever repay you for any of this. You really have made it possible for me to move forward with my life a lot sooner that I thought possible in more ways than one. Plus Piper seems really happy with you. I didn’t even realize she was gay!”

“She wasn’t,” Alex chuckled. “At least she didn’t know it. But yes, I think we are going to be able to make a go of things.” Alex was beaming with just the thought of her Piper.

“And Michael, I do have some plans in the works that I can’t share with you fully. You know I bought the building, and thank you for not letting on to Piper that I am the one who approached you about the sale of your unit. That would have ruined my tactics for sure. But if things work out the way I want them to with the building, I am really going to need your help and your connections.”

“Sure Alex. I’m not sure I can help you much, but the support is yours for the asking.”

“I’ll need to loop Piper in about the building soon then I can talk to you about those plans. But I do have something you can help me with now. Your works are marvelous and quite sizable. I love them. I have more plans for the center. Ask around with your artist friends to see if any have collections of alternative lifestyle pieces. Ideally I’m looking for similarly sized pieces, smaller. The center has a hallway that leads to the meeting rooms and offices. Essentially I’d envision lesbian themed artwork on one side and gay male themed on the other.”

Michael was nodding. “But Alex that would surely cost you a fortune. You have already spent quite a bundle with me.”

“What I was thinking was I pay these artists a small monthly stipend to entice them to display their work, but theirs would actually be for sale. You’ve told me how hard it is as an artist. I can only imagine that it is even harder for a gay artist. Imagine the opportunity here. Plus there wouldn’t be a commission. The center gets incredible artwork on its walls, all while serving the community. What do you think?”

“I don’t see how it can go wrong.” Michael was excited. ‘I have several friends who will jump at this opportunity.”

“Your two pieces will be a part of the permanent exhibit. Once we get everything set up, perhaps we can expand to include sculptures. I’ve formed a holding company for the building, as you’ve seen by the signs on the building, and I will add this endeavor to the paperwork. Everything will be on the up and up. You and your friends won’t have to be concerned with the legalities thanks to your local lesbian lawyer.” They both laughed.

“Alex you don’t know what this means for you as well as the GLBT art community in this city. If Piper doesn’t marry you, I will!” Michael caught Alex up in a big hug.

“Don’t let your boyfriend hear that!”


	23. FBI - Open Up

“Opportunity is not your opponent—it is your ally, but it’s hard to see that because opportunity is often camouflaged and hidden among danger and chaos.” ― Jarod Kintz, _This Book is Not FOR SALE_

* * *

  
Alex had initial sketches of her ideas about the warehouse laid out on the kitchen table. Piper had been so distraught about the construction signs that she decided it was best to give her wedding present to Piper sooner than later. She couldn't stand the anguish the warehouse situation caused Piper. She hoped she hadn't overstepped her bounds by buying the rest of the building. She had somehow convinced Piper's bank to let her pay off Piper's mortgage, keeping the third floor in Piper's name. Eventually she hoped to convince Piper to add her residence so that the building could be wholly in the Enterprises' holdings in both their names.

Alex's concentration was blown by someone leaning on the buzzer to obtain access to the building. _What the fuck? Who is this asshole?_ Alex channeled her anger at the intercom. "What the hell do you want?"

"Open up Vause. Now."

Alex didn't recognize the voice. _Damn I need to install cameras._ She added this to the mental checklist of things to get done. "Who the fuck is this? Leave." Alex's anger was mounting.

"FBI. Agent Caputo. I believe you want to open this door. Now!"

Alex's heart pounded. _What are the feebs doing here?_ She buzzed the door open, leaning against the wall trying slow down her breathing and slow her heartrate.

Soon the dark suited man walked through the elevator doors. Caputo looked around, whistling softly. "Nice digs Vause. For a con."

"It's not mine. I live with my fiancé." Alex glared at the man's insinuation.

"Ahh yes. But you bought the rest of the building. How convenient for someone who works at a non-profit. Imagine that."

"Fuck you Caputo. If you had done your homework," Alex retorted indignantly, "you'd know that the rest of the building was bought by PA Enterprises, an entirely legal holding company. I inherited quite a bit from my mother, you know."

Caputo scoffed. "I don’t care about any of that. That’s small change in this business. We require your help." He explained the situation and what the government wanted.

"No fucking way. You can kiss my ass. I did my time Caputo. I don't want any part of that life, regardless of what side of the law I'm on. You know how dangerous Kubra is."

"That's why you are going to help us take him down."

"It's not just me anymore Caputo. I have Piper to think about. I would die before bringing this into our lives. I'm doing good Joe. I did my time. I have a great career. I love my life. I want Kubra taken down as much as you. But I just can't risk it. I'm sorry." Alex was sincere in her response.

Caputo tossed a card on the table. "Well if you change your mind, call me. You got a good deal before you got locked up. You know we'll take care of you. You have more insight to that cartel than anyone in the free world. And since Fahri has already approached you, it would be easier than us trying to get an inside man. It would be a shame to let that knowledge go to waste when you could be taking the bad guys down."

Alex picked up the card and tucked it in her back pocket. “Well I used to be the bad guy. You put me in prison, remember?” She walked the agent to the door, making sure the gates were double locked after him. Her hands were shaking as adrenaline spiked in her system. She threw herself on the couch, buried her head in her hands, and cried. _No matter what I do, I'll never be free of my past._ Her thoughts were over-whelming. She missed Piper even more so at this very minute.


	24. P&A Enterprises

“Kindness in words creates confidence. Kindness in thinking creates profoundness. Kindness in giving creates love.” - Lao Tzu

* * *

As the taxi neared home, Piper realized exactly how exhausted she was. She wanted nothing more than to see Alex and Felix. A cold beer and hot food had better be waiting on me. Piper caught herself feeling quite selfish about this homecoming. She needed to be more understanding of Alex. Alex was so incredible to her, treating her like a queen not to mention being so understanding of the demands put on the couple by her job. She should put her energies into what she was going to do for Alex as a wedding gift. Polly certainly wasn't a help there. _Maybe I can sneak a phone call in to Nicky._ As the taxi pulled to a stop across from the warehouse, the glaring construction signs caught Piper's attention. She's almost forgotten about that mess while she was gone, but now her blood began to boil as she marched across the street.

Alex caught Piper the moment she walked into the loft. Wrapping her arms around Piper, Alex swung her around. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes? I'm so glad my fiancé is home! How was your trip?"

Piper accepted the attention, returning Alex's kiss with as much enthusiasm as she could muster. "It was okay. Tiring as usual. As much as I love my job, it's beginning to get old. The new state contract starts next month and life is really going to get crazy." Piper sighed. Her mood lifted slightly when she saw the table set. "Dinner? Al, you are the best."

* * *

  
"Pizza and beer. I pulled out all of the stops for you my love." Alex went to pull the chilled beers from the freezer and the pizza which was warming in the oven. "Sit. Eat. I want to hear about your week."

Piper collapsed into a chair. Draining half a beer in one swoop, she pulled a few pieces of pizza to her plate. "How about we not talk about work? How about we talk about the damned PA Enterprises signs outside my building. What did you find out?" Piper was hopeful she wasn't being too demanding. In truth, she was genuinely freaked out about the whole mess.

"I like a woman that doesn't mince words. Pipes? Do you love me?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I love you." She waggled her ring finger at Alex. "Would I be marrying you if I didn't?"

Alex let out the deep breath she'd been holding. "Good. Sign these." Alex pushed some papers towards Piper who picked them up. "You don't have to read them. Your own personal lawyer has reviewed them."

"I'm not selling my condo." Piper picks up the pen and looked at Alex cautiously.

"Oh you've made that quite clear dear. Just sign the damned papers." Alex was beaming.

Piper scrawled her signature where marked and pushed the stack of papers back to Alex. "There. Now. What did I just sign?"

Alex reached over to grasp Piper's hand. "You," she smirked, "just officially became the P of PA Enterprises and the proud co-owner of a three story warehouse." Piper dropped the fork she had been holding in her other hand. She stood up and grabbed the papers, scanning them quickly. She then opened the folder Alex had withdrawn them from and found Alex's sketches. "Surprise. It was supposed to be your wedding present. But I could not let you be tormented a day longer."

Piper was speechless. Then she croaked, "All this time, you knew?" Alex nodded her head slightly. "You bought out Sally? And Michael? You already had met Michael the day we ran into him in the elevator, hadn't you?"

Alex again nodded her head nervously. She wasn't sure if Piper was happy or not.

Piper covered her face with her hands. Her shoulders began to shake slightly. Alex came around the table and wrapped her arms around Piper's shoulders. "I'm sorry Pipes. I thought we could expand your place and maybe start a business on the main floor." Alex buried her face in Piper's hair. "I'm so sorry."

All of a sudden, Piper burst into laughter, wiping the tears from her face. "Alex. Alex. Alex. Oh my god. Don't be sorry. I am so relieved. I thought I was losing my home. Instead I find out that my girlfriend has bought me a fucking warehouse as a wedding present! What the fuck Alex?! How am I going to top that?"

The relief was quite evident on Alex's face. “You aren't mad at me?”

“Hell no Alex. Why would I be mad? You are amazing and you never cease to amaze me with what you come up with. You are thoughtful and caring and fucking hot, I might add. I just can never do for you all the things you do for me.”

“It's not things that make me happy Pipes. It’s you. I want to make your life easier and to make you happy.”

“You cannot imagine how this makes me feel. Talk about an incredible end to a taxing week!” Piper began to rub the back of her neck. “I’ve been carrying around this stress since I left.”

"Would you like a massage?" Alex eyes sparkled like Piper had never seen them shine before. "Or are you too tired?" Her gentle smile was comforting.

"I have relaxed a lot, calmed down more like it." Answering Alex was difficult while being watched with those enchanting eyes. "I'll take a short one." Piper returned Alex’s smile. She is so irresistible. Part of Piper knew she should be upset with Alex, but that didn’t seem to be happening.

"Calmed down? From what?" Alex led Piper to the bed, pulling back the covers.

“Those construction signs were really stressing me out. It was all I could think about while I was away.”

Alex stood in front of Piper and took her by the hand. Her hands are so soft and gentle. Piper knew she could never be angry at Alex, at least for long. This woman was perfect for her. Alex grasped Piper’s to turn her around. Piper’s body yielded to her every request. She tugged at Piper’s shirt. "On or off?" Alex questioned, knowing the answer.

Piper peeled her shirt off and proceeded to strip naked, grinning and trying to forget the day.

Piper lay face down on the bed burying her face in the pillow. Alex lit an incense stick so that its light fragrance could waft throughout the room. Turning the lights to low, Alex settled next to Piper. She began to run her finger nails and tips down Piper’s back, lightly, soothingly. She wanted her touch to be comforting.

Becoming more relaxed, Piper turned over to her back so she could see Alex. Alex’s fingers scraped across her stomach and chest with the same fluid motions. There was an intensity about Alex as she touched Piper, contemplating her face lovingly. She reached brushed the hair off Piper’s face, lightly brushing her forehead and running her fingers down to Piper’s temples. Soon Piper closed her eyes to absorb the energy Alex was pouring into her.

Alex continued to caress her face, finger tips over eyebrows then inside of her thumbs rubbing from the inside corner of her eyes to the side of her face. A sigh escaped from Piper’s chest. Alex repeated the motions again, knowing what her touch did to Piper. Next she pressed from Piper’s cheekbones out and down along her jaw lines. "Relaxing yet?" Her voice was soft, barely audible.

Piper nodded her head in response as Alex moved her fingertips to Piper’s hairline, massaging up into the scalp. Piper’s jaw went slack in ultimate sensation. Alex pushed her fingers back into Piper’s hair a little further, circular rubs, around and over all her head.

Piper mustered strength and whispered, "You are so erotic." Those were the only words that could escape her mouth as Alex’s fingers lightly brushed the outside rim of her ear. Piper’s body trembled with pleasure. Again mustering concentration, Piper whispered, "Sensual... sexy...", words trailing off as Alex’s fingers slid to the hollow of her throat, behind the back of her neck. Piper immediately felt the change of her body’s relaxation. Now it was aching. “I want you Alex. I need to feel your lips.”

Alex smiled tenderly. She knew this ache all too well. She continued to knead the back of Piper’s neck and bent her mouth down to her ear. “Let go babe. Let it all go. Close your eyes and relax.”

Alex’s warm breath sent a surge of electricity through Piper. Moving ever so slowly so as to not break the spell, Piper slipped her hand over Alex’s thigh and began to lightly rub. Alex moved towards Piper’s face, her lips pressing lightly against Piper’s eyebrows. Both women shiver involuntarily. Piper stretched her hand out a little more to move from Alex’s thigh to her crotch. The heat radiated strongly from between her legs. Piper peeked slightly to peer at Alex.

Alex softly kissed each of Piper’s eyelids. "I said closed." Alex rewarded Piper’s submission by kissing the tip of her nose. Then she moved down and gently licked Piper’s warm, soft lips. Piper’s lips automatically separated, anticipating a kiss.

Alex’s mouth was right on top of Piper’s, their breath mingling. "Oh god," Alex breathed. "For the life of me, I cannot resist you." She pressed her lips against Piper’s who pressed back, slipping her tongue into Alex’s mouth to achingly feel the inside of her mouth. Electricity flowed between the women like fire.

Piper straightened out her leg, pulling her body firmly against Alex’s, kissing her intensely. Moving her hand up Alex’s body, Piper reached her face. It was as though she knew Alex wanted her touch, wanted to feel Piper’s hands against her skin.

Piper moaned softly, warm breath against Alex’s tongue, whispering into her mouth as her tongue explored mine. "I am so wet. I ache for you Al." Piper did not think Alex had heard her as the words seemed to get lost in Alex’s frantic mouth.

But then Alex pushed her leg between Piper’s. Quickly yielding, Piper gently sucked at Alex’s tongue, her mouth, her lips, all of her. Her breath quickened as motions became more fevered. That single kiss seemed lasted forever.

Alex collapsed atop Piper, who could feel Alex’s heart racing. "What are you thinking?"

"I don't know if I can stand this. I ache so much for you." Alex was out of breath.

"Stand what, my sweet?"

"The desire, need, craving to have the emptiness filled."

Piper shook her head as she smiled at the green eyed brunette. “Sometimes you are so confident then there are times like these where you seem so lost. It’s okay Alex. I’m not leaving you. I love you. I love the plans we are making together. I love our life.”

Alex seemed to relaxed and kissed Piper again. She moaned. “I fucking want you.”

Always one to oblige, Piper deftly slipped her hand between Alex’s sweats and bare skin. Alex gasped as Piper slipped a finger between her legs, feeling the moisture that had gathered during the kiss, feeling the ache increasing inside her. Dragging her moist finger across Alex’s stomach and to her mouth, Piper sucked Alex’s juices from her sweaty skin.

Alex rolled over onto her back, kissing Piper, tongue searching for her own taste, her own flavor. Piper moved on top of her, licking down her chin, her throat, her chest. Piper gathered Alex’s hardened nipple into her mouth, gently sucking.

"I am..." Alex started. "Oh god, that feels so good!" She gasped as Piper took one breast in her mouth, sucking, flicking a nipple with her tongue. Releasing the breast, she moved to her other nipple, grazed it teasingly as she moved back up to Alex’s face. Catching Alex off guard, Piper slipped her fingers inside of Alex, catching her gasp with a kiss. Alex’s body arched and a low moan rumbled from within her as Piper withdrew her fingers which were dripping with moisture. Alex whimpered with discontent.

Piper traced down her body with her tongue and slipped an arm beneath her bent knee, pulling Alex’s thigh to her face, licking her leg and sucking that tender spot right behind her knee. Piper moved Alex’s leg back over her head and sidled back up beside Alex, kissing her gently, deeply.

"I ache for you to be inside me you tease," Alex murmured. She gently grasped one of Piper’s breast, fingers encircling her nipple. She whispers again. "I want to know how wet you are, to feel your heavenly silkiness between my fingers." Her hand reached down towards Piper’s body.

Pulling away from Alex’s inquiring fingers, Piper reached in between her own legs. With one soft, slow motion, she brought a fully moistened fingertip to Alex’s mouth, and placed it upon her lips. "That's how wet I am..."

Alex tongue licks across the essence, savoring. "I want more," she whispered.

Reaching between her legs, Piper feels Alex as she strained upwards. Piper’s other hand clasps Alex’s and guided her to her own body. The women began to probe each other, relishing in the touches the other brought.

The evening turns to night, turns to dawn as they lay next to each other, kissing and touching. All night long.


	25. The Wedding

_Grazie amore per sapermi amare._ “Thank you my love for knowing how to love me.”

* * *

 

The waiters stood looking expectantly at Nicky. Nicky glanced at Tony questioningly. Tony nodded. Nicky clanged her fork on her glass of prosecco and raised it in toast. “Alex fucking Vause. I don’t know how you did it, but you landed the utmost exquisite woman who adores you, respects you, and lord knows how…puts up with you. _Per cent’anni!_ ”

“A hundred years!” exclaimed the rest of the wedding party and guests. The servers distributed the pasta dish around and the eating continued. The rehearsal had gone well. Piper’s father had jubilantly agreed to give her away despite his wife’s insistence that their reputation would be tarnished forever. Unbeknownst to his wife, he had met Alex several times and approved whole-heartedly of their relationship. Polly, of course, was maid of honor and Nicky – best man.

The next day, the invited guests gathered in the cozy courtyard behind Grecco’s. Attendance was limited: Bella, Tony and Tony’s wife, Michael and his boyfriend, a few people from both Alex’s and Piper’s work, and Cal. The intimate ceremony was impeccable. The restaurant had closed for the day so that it could also serve as the reception area. Suffice it to say, despite neither of them having a drop of Italian blood, Alex and Piper had an Italian wedding. Bella was beside herself with pride and joy.

Inside the restaurant, tables laden with olives, cheeses, prosciutto, numerous pastas with thick sauces, and veal beckoned guests to over-indulge their stomachs. Tony had somehow secured some high-quality wines straight from the Italian countryside which was flowing freely from the bottles. Italian music filled the air as Bella and Tony reveled themselves in teaching the guests traditional Italian dances. The DJ mixed in current music as well so that the dancing could be enjoyed by all.

“Mrs. Piper Vause?” Alex’s voice was soft as she held her wife’s face gently and peered into her clear blue eyes. “You are the ultimate dream come true. I am so lucky to have you.”

Piper leaned forward to press her lips lightly to Alex’s. “I am the lucky one Alex. I love you and I love being Mrs. Piper Vause.”

Alex’s eyebrows shot up. “Really?”

Piper nodded. “Mrs. Piper Vause. I definitely like the sound of that. Thank you for becoming my wife Alex.”

Alex’s smile was soft and loving. “ _Sel la mia vita._ You are my life.”

Soon the night grew long and the couple knew it was time to bid goodbye to their guests. Piper changed out of her gown, relinquishing it to the care of Polly. An abundance of rice was flying as the couple slipped into the waiting car.

A lone man watched the departure from across the street. His face was hidden in the shadows, only lit from the cherry of his cigarette when he inhaled. “ _Auguri_ Alex Vause,” he muttered. “Best wishes indeed.” Aydin sauntered off into the dark.


	26. He's going to take you away from me, isn't he?

The women had driven immediately from the wedding reception to the airport take off on their three week honeymoon. It only seemed fitting to spend the time touring Italy. Surprisingly enough, Alex had actually never been to Italy, so Piper was elated to be able to share her love of the country with her new wife. It was a glorious journey.

* * *

  
_Three weeks later_

The driver finished bringing up the remainder of the luggage. The pair had returned with considerable more than they left - memories of the beginning of their lives as a couple. Alex tipped the driver and slammed the grate shut, locking it. Rearranging some of the bags so they could reach the important ones first, Alex called to Piper over her shoulder. "Would you make some coffee babe? Jet lag is going to kick my ass." Piper did not answer. "Babe? Coffee?" She turned to see Piper standing with an open manila envelope in her hand, frozen at the sight of the contents. Alex rushed over, concerned that Piper was about to pass out. "Pipes. What's wrong?"

Piper dropped the envelope, scattering pictures over the floor. Alex quickly bent down to gather them. They were shots of the wedding, of the warehouse, and Alex at work. Alex quickly thumbed through them all. "What the fuck?"

Piper, still mute handed her a note. _Congratulations. You make a beautiful couple. I thought you might like some pictures of your wedding. ~K_

* * *

Alex gently gathered everything from Piper and guided her to the couch. She wrapped Piper in a blanket and went to make some tea. As she handed the steaming cup to Piper, Piper whispered, “He's going to take you away from me, isn't he? Piper slowly turned her tear streaked face to face Alex.

“Who Piper? Fuck. No. He's not. Nobody is taking me from you. Do you hear me? Nobody. It’s going to be okay. I’m going to take care of this. I promise.” Alex held Piper until the shaking subsided and color had returned to Piper’s face.

Alex dug out her cell phone and pressed a few buttons. “It’s Vause. We need to talk.” Alex was abrupt and hung up the phone. To Piper, she murmured, “come on sweetheart. Let’s get you into something more comfortable and get you into bed.”

Piper went through the motions of preparing for bed like a zombie. She refused to speak, only holding tightly onto Alex as if she were her last lifeline keeping her tethered to Earth.

* * *

  
Alex set nervously in the waiting lounge of the construction company, fiddling with the rolled up plans in her lap. Before long, the receptionist let her know the contractor was ready for her and showed her to the meeting room. Alex tossed the plans aside and poured her a glass of water. Soon she was joined by Agents Caputo and Fischer.

“So Alex,” Caputo tried to keep his tone gentle as to not spook her, “we figured that this would be a secure meeting place. We can safely assume that Kubra is having you followed. Since you are in the midst of renovations, you will need to continue to meet with your contractor on a regular basis anyway. He is allowing us use of the space as a home base for our meetings in order to keep suspicion down.” He and Fischer both took a seat. “Did you bring the pictures?” Alex pulled the folder from beneath her sweatshirt and laid it on the table. Fischer slid the envelope into a paper bag, folded the top over, and sealed it with an evidence sticker.

“What is the plan Caputo? I need to end this mess.” Alex was a bundle of nerves, twisting her wedding band around her finger. “I need Piper safe. How are you going to make sure this all goes away?”

“Well here’s what we have worked out. Let me lay it out for you and you tell me if you think this is feasible. From what we can tell, Fahri has been keeping to a select group of countries, most recently Cambodia, Laos, and Vietnam. We think that he may know we are tracking him and he’s trying to stay in countries without extradition treaties with the US. That’s not a given though. If it is, he took a chance trying to recruit you in Costa Rica.”

Piper nodded and Caputo continued. “Regardless I think the best bet would be to send you back to Costa Rica exactly where you were before. Chances are he will be able find you again. If not, we think our guys know who his Costa Rican contacts are and they can drop some hints. We will have eyes and ears on you all the time. You will be safe.”

“I don’t need protection. Piper does.” Alex leaned back in her chair. “What’s the rest of the plan? Fahri said Kubra wants to talk with me.”

“From the chatter we have picked up, Kubra definitely wants to talk to you, but you need to convince Fahri that you will not talk to Kubra over the phone that you will only meet face to face. The problem is going to be first, getting them to agree to that and second, convincing them of the meeting place.” Alex raised her eyebrow probingly, motioning with her hand for Caputo to continue. “We have three places picked out. Egypt, Malaysia, or South Korea. They are seeming innocuous but our best bets at the long game.”

“Which is?” Alex was getting impatient. She saw nothing special about those three countries. Without warning, she leaned forward in her chair. “Those countries do have extradition treaties to the U.S.”

Caputo’s eyes twinkled. “It gets better Alex. Those countries also have the death penalty for drug traffickers. We are fairly certain that they won’t want to extradite but to take care of them in-country. In fact, we have already talked to the state department about incentives we can offer for them to do just that.”

“Caputo! This is brilliant! But what about here? In the states? Someone has been taking pictures of me and Piper. This won’t take them down.”

“Alex a lot has changed in the last 14 years. Kubra’s cartel has been steadily getting weaker. I am sure that’s why he wants you back. You were one of his best. We think that once the head is cut off, the snake will die.”

Alex breathed in deeply then slowly released her breath. After considering all things Caputo had told her, she said, “I do like the plan. I think we can pull it off. Still, what about Piper?” Alex’s concern was entirely evident.

“You are putting in a new security system, right?” When Alex narrowed her eyes and glared at him, he said. “Come on Alex. We are the FBI. We know everything. Anyway, we’ll take care of the security system while you are gone and take our time doing it. It’ll be our guys doing the work and monitoring. Plus you’ll get a top of the line security system. We’ll even come back after construction is completed and fill in what’s needed that can’t be done while you are remodeling. This will give our guys a reason to be around the warehouse without raising suspicion. If you want, we can even put a guy on Piper at work. I told you, we’ll take care of the both of you. Consider the security system a wedding present.”

“I don’t want her out of your sight until both Fahri and Kubra are locked up AND the word is out on the street. No chances Caputo. Don’t make me fucking regret this.”

“Don’t talk to Piper about this until after the security team comes by to do a survey of the warehouse. We want to get in and do a sweep for bugs and cameras.

* * *

After the FBI security team ensured that all floors of the warehouse were clean, Alex was able to tell Piper about the conversation with Caputo and Fischer. Despite both Alex’s and Piper’s concerns about the arrangement, they agreed that this was the best way to not live their lives by looking over their shoulder.

“I dealt with Fahri and Kubra, for that matters, for years. I’m honestly not worried about that. It’s not like I don’t have lots of practice with lying with a good cover story. I started out as a damned mule for them.” Alex pulled Piper into her embrace. “It’s going to be okay Pipes. We are going to end this.”


	27. Photograph

“Let me not pray to be sheltered from dangers, but to be fearless in facing them. Let me not beg for the stilling of my pain, but for the heart to conquer it.” ― Rabindranath Tagore, Collected Poems and Plays of Rabindranath Tagore

* * *

While Piper was nervous about sending Alex back overseas without her, knowing what she faced. However Piper knew it had to be done if they were to live their life in peace. Alex repeatedly assured her the plans were solid and Piper would be protected in Alex’s absence. For safety reasons, the details of the plans were not shared with Piper. Alex had been given a secure phone for contacting Caputo as well as Piper during her absence and another phone for everyday use with the cartel. The only unique thing about this phone was the GPS chip buried within its inner workings. She began using that phone a few weeks prior to her trip so that if she was being monitored in the states, this phone wouldn’t raise any red flags.

“I love you Alex. I know this has to be done, but promise you will be okay.” Piper had her arms around Alex in a death grip.

Alex returned Piper’s embrace and pulled slightly away to look at Piper. “Piper, I love you more than words can say. It’s going to be okay; I will be safe. I worked with Kubra and his people for years and know their system. Remember, they approached me, so they won’t be as cautious. They know the government screwed me and likely will not second-guess my loyalties. I am coming back to you Piper. You are my life.” Alex kissed Piper long and hard. Pressing an envelope into Piper’s hand, she said, “I have to go now. Don’t read this until tomorrow.”

Piper looked at the envelope. She tucked a photo of the two of them at the Trevi Fountain in Rome into Alex’s jeans. “I love you. I can’t tell you that enough.”

Alex smiled at Piper one last time. “I love you, too.”

* * *

Alex sat at the airport waiting to board, doing what she could to calm her nerves. The plan was rock solid in her opinion, as rock solid as could be when trying to trap the head of a drug cartel. Caputo, you’d better keep Piper safe. I’ll kill you if anything happens to her. Alex’s thoughts ran rampant but she knew she had to clear her mind and set it to the task at hand. Take down Kubra.

She dug out the picture Piper had tucked into her pocket. She could not keep the lyrics of Ed Sheeran’s song Photograph out of her head.

_Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes_   
_But it's the only thing that I know_   
_When it gets hard, you know it can get hard sometimes_   
_It is the only thing that makes us feel alive_

_We keep this love in a photograph_   
_We made these memories for ourselves_   
_Where our eyes are never closing_   
_Hearts are never broken_   
_And time's forever frozen still_

_So you can keep me_   
_Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans_   
_Holding me closer 'til our eyes meet_   
_You won't ever be alone, wait for me to come home_

_Loving can heal, loving can mend your soul_   
_And it's the only thing that I know, know_   
_I swear it will get easier,_   
_Remember that with every piece of you_   
_and it's the only thing we take with us when we die_

_We keep this love in this photograph_   
_We made these memories for ourselves_   
_Where our eyes are never closing_   
_Hearts were never broken_   
_And time's forever frozen still_

_So you can keep me_   
_Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans_   
_Holding me closer 'til our eyes meet_   
_You won't ever be alone_

It was all Alex could do to keep up her bravado and ready for the monumental task that lay ahead of her.

* * *

  
Alex returned to Costa Rica, staying in the same hotel as she and Piper had the previous Christmas. She tried to keep her movements similar in hopes that Fahri would find her. Skipping the zip line, she even went back monkey hunting at the nature preserve. Returning to the beach café where her past caught up with her, she was enjoying a late lunch when the chair opposite her scraped the ground as Fahri sat down.

“So you are back. Where is your wife?” Fahri chuckled.

“That doesn’t concern you Fahri. You know why I’m here. Last time you told me Kubra wanted to meet. Then you left pictures at my house as a scare tactic. That’s not a very nice way to get my cooperation. What do you want?”

“Ahhhh Alex. Is that a way to talk to your friend? You treated us right Alex. And we treated you right. Nobody has been hurt. We only wanted to talk.”

“You scared the shit out of my wife Fahri. That’s not playing fair.” Alex’s voice was brusque. “Regardless I’m here, you’re here. You want to talk? Talk.”

Fahri chuckled. “Oh Alex you know you were one of our best employees. Imagine our surprise to see your passport had not been revoked after your release. Kubra wants to talk to you about returning to the glory days. There is a lot of money in it for you, a great deal more than you are making right now.”

Alex thought momentarily. “And if I do consider this, what’s to guarantee my safety and Piper’s?”

“Alex, it’s all about mutual trust. What do you say? Let’s go back to my hotel and call Kubra.” Fahri moved to get up from the table.

Alex paused. “No.” This was a perfect time to implement the plan. “If it’s about trust, we are going to do it my way. I want to meet Kubra face to face.”

Fahri looked shocked at Alex’s insolence. He quickly gathered his composure and said, “Prison made you feisty, eh? I think I like this new Alex. Alas, that can’t be done. Kubra will not come to Costa Rica.”

Alex pondered the finality of Fahri’s statement. “I’m not talking to him on the phone. If you want me to risk my freedom and my life to ‘come back to the fold’, then he has to give some. We need to find a mutual meeting ground.” She paused as if contemplating choices. “What about, say, Maylasia? I’m sure Kubra still does business there. He meets us in Kuala Lumpur, or he doesn’t meet us at all.” Alex got up and readied to walk away.

Fahri stood as well and straightened his jacket. “Fine. I will call him and see what he says. Tread lightly Alex Vause. You are wanted by our organization but you are not indispensable.” He turned to leave.

It was all Alex could do not to turn and run. She stood for a few moments, gathering her wits, and went back to her room. Her first call was to Piper. While the plan was for her to use the secure phone, she decided to use the unsecure line in case Fahri was keeping close tabs on her or someone had eyes on Piper back stateside. In fact, she had realized it might be easier for Kubra’s gang to follow Piper than her. She’d only use the secure phone to call Piper when Piper was away for business. It was less likely Piper would be monitored then. “Hi babe. I miss you.”

The relief in Piper’s voice was evident. “Al! I miss you so much. How is your trip going?”

“It’s going well. I think I have found some fantastic galleries that are seemingly unaware of US artists. I should be able to convince several of them to sponsor a few pieces.” The women chatted about frivolous things for a while which did wonders to confirm the other’s well-being.

“The construction is going well. You are going to be so pleased at the progress when you get home. The new security system is taking a while to get right. It seems like components aren’t fitting right or wiring needs to be re-done about every day. I’ll be glad when it’s all over and when you are home!” Piper hoped Alex understood what she was saying.

“Me, too, Pipes. Me, too. Look, I need to go to my next appointment. I love you.”

“I love you back. Remember my present!” Piper giggled. Maybe Alex would actually bring her something. But as long as she got home safely, that would be all that mattered.

Alex chuckled. “Of course Pipes. Take care.” Alex disconnected.

Next she removed a small wireless device from her suitcase. Flipping a switch, a hum of white noise filled the room. This would serve as interference for the other call she had to make. This call was to Caputo. Keeping the call short, she filled him in on her meeting with Fahri. He assured her Piper was being carefully guarded as the “progress on the security system” continued. Once the phone call was complete, Alex turned off the device and carefully hid both it and the secure phone in her suitcase. The only thing left to do now was to wait.


	28. Memories of Love

"People don't realize that now is all there ever is; there is no past or future except as memory or anticipation in your mind." - Eckhart Tolle

* * *

  
Now that Piper knew that Alex was safely to her destination, she could relax slightly. She changed into the sweats and shirt that Alex normally wore and made herself comfortable on the couch. Felix purred around her neck and settled beside her as she opened the letter Alex had given her before she left.

_Dear Piper,_

_I know this must be trying for you. I can only imagine your angst. I am sure that I have promised you many times that I’ll come home to you safely and will promise you many times more before I depart. However I wanted to write this letter so that you can have a piece of me and my memories to ponder before I return._

_You have absolutely no idea what a difference you have made in my life. The trials and tribulations I have faced during my past seemingly melted away when I met you. I often think I fell in love with you the first time I laid eyes on you in that coffee shop. The blue sweat top accentuated your eyes and those jeans, well let me just say they highlighted other very flattering parts of your body. You were open-minded enough to let me into your life and willing to let me stay long enough to make my place in your heart. I certainly know that you are my one true love and soul mate. Thank you for allowing me to find you. I am so looking forward to the rest of our lives together._

_While I am gone, there are some things I want you to think about. Our first dinner at Grecco’s. Our first kiss. Our fabulous perfect-second-date-dinner. Our sleepovers. Our first Christmas and New Year’s in Costa Rica and Belize. Our wedding. Our amazing honeymoon. Us._

_Do not fret for my return, my love. Depend on the memories we have made to keep your wits about you and know that we will make many more memories upon my return. I love you Piper Elizabeth Chapman._

_Yours always,_

_Alex_

* * *

Piper re-read the letter multiple times. It seemed as though Alex always knew the right words to say to ease her mind. She gently folded the letter and slipped it into her pocket. Then decided to set about deciding on placement for the things they had brought back from Italy.

Because of the construction, Piper could not exactly decide where things they had bought on their honeymoon could go. Once construction was finished, they would completely rearrange and redecorate. The second level was being compartmentalized into three bedrooms, each with its own bath, including a mammoth master suite and ensuite. There would also be a smaller sitting area and wet bar on that level for guests if they desired privacy. While Piper hated to lose the open concept of that floor, it was imperative to have privacy. Having the space of the entire building made up for losing the warehouse flavor on the second floor.

The third floor remained completely open. A full dining space would go where Piper’s bedroom was and the living area and kitchen would be completely updated. The freight elevator remained the main connection between all floors. However Alex had convinced Piper to also create stair access between the two living spaces. A large square trap door could be opened and closed, depending on the privacy needed between floors.

Piper unrolled her copy of the plans for each floor and started to sketch out where she thought things might go. This gave her something to keep her mind occupied from unrelenting thoughts of the danger Alex was in. Plus Piper had her work. She took a few short trips and tried to stay in a routine. But what was routine without Alex?


	29. Bait and Switch

“Hell is empty and all the devils are here.” – William Shakespeare

* * *

Alex jumped when she heard the knocking on her door. Damn it, here we go. Alex calmed herself before opening the door to Fahri. “Tequila, right?” Alex poured them both a shot, grabbed two beers and the bottle of tequila and sat across from Fahri. They both downed their first shot, and Alex poured another. “So?”

Fahri took a long, hard look at Alex. “Are you sure you want to push him like this? He has done nothing to betray your trust.” His voice was low and menacing.

Alex scoffed. “Fahri, I spent six years of my life locked up because of my involvement with him. Now I have a life again. I have a career I can be proud of and an amazing woman in my life. I’m only here out of respect for Kubra. If he truly wants to meet with me, then yes, it will be on my terms. If he doesn’t like Malaysia, I can certainly pick another place.” Alex made her voice as firm and stern as she could muster.

Fahri studied her for a few moments then laughed. “Very well Alex Vause. Kubra will meet you. You will come with me and we shall go together. I trust you can call your contact now.” He motioned to Alex’s cell phone which was laying on the table. Fahri was testing her.

Alex pulled out her phone and dialed a number from memory. She spoke for a brief while, scribbling some notes, then disconnected. She slid the paper to Fahri. “There. And I will not go with you. We’ll meet there.”

“No, no Alex. Kubra has much more to lose than do you. We shall be travel companions of sort. I don’t want you to get lonely. It is a long trip. Pack your things. I’ll be back in half an hour.” Fahri tossed back his second shot, drained his beer and left.

Alex drew in a deep breath and let it out, slowing her racing heart. She didn’t have much time in case he came back unexpectedly. She removed the noise machine and secure phone and checked in with Caputo to verify that the Malaysian contact had relayed the meeting information. She also wanted to assure that Fahri would not be held up in the US or Hong Kong, both layover locations along the trip. The plan had been set in motion. There was no turning back.

* * *

  
Piper was going through the pictures of their honeymoon. The three weeks in Italy had been amazing. Alex had actually never been, so Piper had been excited to serve as planner and guide through her favorite country.

They started their trip in Venice, where their relationship started in a sort of ways. Wandering around the City of Bridges, Piper arranged for them to take a sunset gondola ride down the Grand Canal with dinner at the original Grecco’s. Piper and Alex had insist that Tony and Bella not make special arrangements for them as they wanted to have a true experience of Venice dining without the pretext of special treatment.

Piper and Alex spent a few days each in Venice, Florence, and Sorrento then spent the rest of their time in Rome. They had decided to do the travelling from city to city via rail. The train trips were relatively short and would allow them to see a lot of the country side. They were able to see such amazing sights, do incredible things, and, of course, eat mind-blowing food.

Piper sorted the pictures into folders on her computer, then began to pull out her favorites to be printed into a book. As the honeymoon memories flooded her mind, tears rolled down Piper’s face as she hoped this had not been the last trip the two of them would take together. Alex was her life, her being now. She could not bear losing that.

* * *

  
The flight was excruciatingly long, three legs and 30 hours. Fortuitously Alex and Fahri could not sit next to each other. They could not be seen as travel partners; it was dangerous enough taking the same flight. But Fahri would not let Alex out of his site and sat a few rows behind her on each flight. Upon arrival in Malaysia, there was a car waiting at the airport which they took to the hotel.

At the new hotel in Kuala Lumpur, Alex made one last call to Caputo. Her life was now in the hands of the men who had been following her movements by stealth and by the tracking device in the other phone. Surprisingly, Fahri had not been suspicious of her phone. She actually thought he was being rather kind about things. They must really need me, Alex thought. Caputo must have been right about impeding failure of Kubra’s empire.

Alex timed her last phone call to Piper to coincide with Fahri’s arrival. She made a show of disconnecting then slipped the phone into her pocket. Fahri motioned to Alex and they left the hotel. While Alex had arranged the meeting place, Fahri drove. Pulling up to the building, he did not turn off the vehicle. Alex looked perplexed. “Come on; we’ll be late.” Alex reached for the door handle.

Fahri reached over and grasped Alex’s arm. “No. Plans have changed.” He said nothing more. When a blacked out SUV pulled in behind them, they pulled away from the curb and began driving. “Trust Alex. We trusted you. Now you trust us.”

Alex was freaking internally. She kept her hand in her pocket, a death grip on her phone. This had been a part of the contingency plan, a change of location, but a take down here would have been better. She could only hope Caputo was true to her word and they were being closely tracked.

Fahri drove about 15 minutes and pulled behind another building. He motioned for Alex to stay put and came around to open her door. He reached into her pocket, pulled out her cell phone, and smashed it with his foot. Leaving the pieces on the ground, he guided her inside. “Is this really necessary?” Alex was actually getting annoyed. Had she truly wanted to talk to Kubra, she would be mad as hell.

A silent Fahri led her to a room which opened up to a meeting table. There sat Kubra with an armed man standing on either side of him. Alex gasped. When they had left the original meeting place, she honestly thought Kubra wouldn’t show. But there he was. A series of emotions flowed through her system from anger and resentment to relief that he was there.

“Alex,” Kubra sounded honestly happy to see her. He stood and walked over to her. “I am so glad to see you my friend. I have waited a long time for this.” He held out his hand.

Alex shook his hand. “Kubra. It’s been a while. How have you been?” Alex couldn’t care less but she had to keep him talking. She hadn’t planned out a conversation as she really didn’t think it would come to this. The small talk went on a short while, Alex barely remembering what was discussed.

Suddenly Alex’s ears were ringing and she was unable to see anything. There had been a blinding flash and a very loud boom. Alex instinctively cowered beneath the meeting table. Shots were fired. She was roughly dragged from under her protective cover, thrown to the floor and hands pulled behind her back. She started hyperventilating as she felt a zip tie tightening around her wrists. While her ears continued to ring from the stun grenade, her vision returned rather quickly albeit with occasional distortions. A swarm of men dressed in black tactical type gear had crashed through the door and both windows. Shouting in Mayla, Alex could not understand what was happening. She only hoped that these guys were on her side.

With everyone in the room neutralized or contained and the building cleared, the persons remaining alive were each escorted to a separate vehicle by a pair of soldiers. Alex could see Fahri, Kubra, one of the guards, and two other men being shoved into trucks in front of her. Each sped off, taking different routes. Alex shifted her body to try to get off her hands and to relieve the pressure from the ties cutting into her wrists.

Neither soldier spoke for the duration of the short trip. They pulled up to the back of a non-descript building, through the gates to the door and helped her out, considerably more gently than they had pushed her in. One pulled out a knife and cut her ties and escorted her into the building. As she looked around the building, she realized that she was in the US Embassy. Soon a man came into the room in which they had placed her and handed her a phone, motioning that someone was waiting to talk to her. It was Caputo. “We got them Alex. We got them! Well more appropriately Maylasia got them. It’s over Alex. Get your ass home.”

Alex was in shock. Was it truly finally over? The nightmare that kept creeping back into her life was over. She could not hold back the tears. She felt ridiculous crying, but it was more from relief than anything else. She could now return to Piper and they could start their life in peace. She picked up the phone and called Piper. Getting her voice mail, Alex left a short message. “Piper! I’m coming home babe. I love you. I’m coming home.”


	30. Death is Final

“Panic causes tunnel vision. Calm acceptance of danger allows us to more easily assess the situation and see the options.” - Simon Sinek

* * *

Piper held Alex’s jacket to her face and smelled in the crisp scent of new leather. One of their stops in Italy was Florence. Alex was amazed at the shopping, the leather works in particular. She claimed the supple leather was akin to Piper’s soft skin. She located a small leather workshop near Santa Croce that would make custom jackets for both her and Piper. Alex chose a black double-rider motorcycle jacket which was a little longer than normal, extending to mid-thigh, to match her lengthy frame. Piper’s was brown racer style but cropped slightly shorter above her waist. Piper hung both jackets up.

She had listened to Alex’s message and was frantically cleaning the condo of construction dust so that Alex didn’t have to come home to a mess. She could hardly contain herself. She called Alex’s phone, getting her voicemail in return, and left a message about her homecoming. Most of the condo was finally as clean as it could get when Piper allowed herself a few hours of restless sleep.

The next morning, Piper had fed Felix and was making coffee. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs. This was about the time one of the agents came in to check on her, so it was nothing out of the norm. It was indeed one of the men in the security company uniform. “Sorry Ms. Chapman. I hope I didn’t disturb you. I’m about to go off shift but the toilet in the monitoring van is busted. Do you mind if I use yours?”

“It’s Mrs. Vause now,” Piper replied giddily. “But sure, go ahead.” Despite his odd apology, she had been used to the coming and goings of the FBI agents. She knew that some of them were legitimately installing their security system. She directed him towards the bathroom.

The man re-entered the room. “So Alex is coming home, huh?”

“Yes. They got Kubra, Fahri and several others. I got her message late. For some reason, my phone is acting stupid. She should be home in a few hours.”

The man nodded. “Good. That saves me a trip.” He pulled out a knife. “Shhh. Don’t make a sound. I’m going to just keep you company until she gets home.”

Piper’s eyes widened. Her knees weakened as she slumped into a chair. “W-w-who are you?”

“Let’s just call me the _wedding photographer_ ”.

The bottom dropped out of Piper’s stomach as realization hit. She knew she was in trouble.

* * *

  
Alex slid open the grate to the third floor. “Piper! I’m home babe. Wow! What a high. Where are you?” Alex dropped her bags as she stepped all the way into the loft. Alex turned towards the kitchen table as she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. “There you are. Come here and give me a kiss!”

Alex froze as she looked closer. Aydin was standing behind Piper, holding a knife to her throat. “Well look who’s home. The world traveler. We’ve been waiting for you.” Piper looked terrified, not to mention exhausted. Alex quickly apprised the situation.

Keeping her voice calm, she answered. “Aydin. It’s too late. Kubra and Fahri were arrested. You don’t have to do this. There is nobody to answer to.”

Aydin narrowed his eyes. “There is always someone to answer to Alex. So what if Kubra’s gone. Someone will always take his place. And now I can take care of two loose ends for the price of one.” He tightened the knife against Piper’s skin.

“Aydin.” Alex’s voice grew louder. “You don’t have to do this Aydin. Let her go.”

“But I do have to do this Alex.” His eyes narrowed as a grim look of determination set on his face.

“It’s me you want Aydin. Piper hasn’t hurt anyone. She doesn’t deserve to get caught in the crossfire.” Alex was slowly approaching Aydin and Piper.

“Stop. Right. There. One more step and she’s dead.” Aydin’s eyes had gone wild. His mind was churning at what to do. Should he believe Alex about Kubra? Suddenly he shoved Piper aside and quickly closed the gap between himself and Alex. He body slammed Alex to the ground and pointed the knife at her chin. “Are you ready to meet your maker Alex Vause?”

Alex’s trepidation intensified as she looked into Aydin’s crazed eyes. She knew this was the end. She closed her eyes and thought about Piper. As long as Piper is safe, this is okay. Alex was trying to reconciliate her impending death when a shot rang out. Then another. Aydin’s body jerked as a bullet tore through his flesh. The impact of the hit threw him sideways, allowing Alex to scramble from beneath him. Another shot fired into Aydin’s body as he lay bleeding out on the loft floor.

Alex launched herself at Piper and gently pulled the gun from her shaking hands. Flipping the safety on, Alex tossed the gun on the bar and embraced a trembling Piper. Piper collapsed and both women fell to the ground. “It’s okay Piper,” she whispered. “I’m right here baby. It’s okay.” She ran her fingers through Piper’s hair, comforting her. “It’s over love. It’s over.”

* * *

 

**Epilogue**

"Panic causes tunnel vision. Calm acceptance of danger allows us to more easily assess the situation and see the options." - Simon Sinek

* * *

As a part of the protection deal, Alex was able to legally obtain two handguns for the loft before she left. Piper had been to the range a few times for practice and had kept one of the guns in the kitchen drawer, the other next to the bed. Aidyn’s blind rage allowed Piper to save both Alex and herself. After Piper had calmed, Alex had not called the police but Caputo instead. The FBI had taken care of Aydin and ensured the Piper was no-billed for his death.

Caputo told Alex that Kubra and the gang would not be extradited, rather, Malaysia was maintaining rights to dispatch of the smugglers, thus saving the US an expensive trial. So things worked exactly as planned. He had also learned that a construction worker had mistaken Aydin for a FBI agent because of the security uniform. The worker was summarily dismissed from his job.

After a few weeks, Piper was emotionally strong enough to return to the loft. During the time away, Piper had decided that the recent events had provided enough stress for the rest of a lifetime and resigned from her busy job. The construction on the second two floors had been completed so it would be like going to a new home with few, if any of the horrifying memories of that one late afternoon. With both floors finished, all that was left were the final decorating touches.

Piper turned to Alex and smiled as the last picture was hung. “I think this is my favorite Alex.” She pointed to the picture that had settled into its resting place. It was Alex and Piper, in a gondola going under the Bridge of Sighs in Venice. Piper wasn’t quite sure what was coming next for her job and her future. But none of that mattered. All that mattered – was Alex.


End file.
